Valkyrie
by lasolitaire
Summary: Une menace remise au goût du jour contraint Garderobe à faire appel à une personne enterrée aux yeux de tous. Comment l'interpellée fera-t-elle face à un présent au allure de passé? Classée T pour l'instant.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Après un gros mois d'absence, je vous offre une autre fiction. J'espère ne pas décevoir ceux et celles attendant Ato dorobo mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi à la finir. Je préfère donc attendre pour la publier de nouveau. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre ressenti ou des remarques constructives pour une meilleure lecture/appréciation de mon travail. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et bon week-end.

* * *

 **Valkyrie**

Garderobe, une nation bien en avance sur son temps. Trop en avance. Voilà ce qui explique la jalousie de certains pays. Voilà pourquoi Garderobe est devenue une entité à part entière. Longtemps sur le territoire de Windbloom, elle est aujourd'hui un pays à elle seule. Sans roi ni reine. Juste une directrice de l'Académie, seul élément constitutif de ce pays. Une Académie pouvant souvent être prise pour une école militaire pour femmes. Formant des Otomes prêtent à mourir suite à une mission. Mais il n'en est rien. Il ne s'agit que d'un organisme de contrôle, de paix. Un organe clé ayant permis l'acquisition d'une certaine paix entre les douze nations présentes sur Earl.

La directrice actuelle de Garderobe n'a pas choisi ce poste par bon vouloir. On lui a tout simplement conseillé de l'accepter après son mandat. Yukino Chrysant. Une femme de patience, une femme emblématique et respectée de tous. De part sa gentillesse mais aussi son raisonnement. A l'âge de 24 ans, elle a reçu les clés de ce royaume. De sorte à pouvoir privilégier le dialogue aux actes. Depuis son élection et ce, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui ... Le dialogue ne peut pas être utile pour faire face à ce problème. Problème se résumant à de multiples vols, meurtres ou attentats. Non revendiqués. Pour autant chacun d'entre eux semble amener vers une même piste. La formation d'une armée de l'ombre. Yukino ne pouvait pas rester sans agir. Voilà pourquoi l'ensemble des Otomes ainsi que les dirigeants des douze royaumes sont présents à Garderobe depuis plusieurs heures. Afin de trouver une solution. Elle s'installa lentement sur son siège et fixa l'assemblée. Elle endossa alors son rôle de représentante de Garderobe.

\- Comme vous le savez, de multiples attaques criminelles s'abattent sur Earl depuis maintenant dix mois. Bien qu'au départ flou, l'ensemble de celles-ci semblent amener vers la même piste. Une piste que nous croyons réglé il y a de ça huit ans ...

Une homme d'une quarantaine d'année se leva tout en désignant Yukino.

\- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de parler de ce stupide projet d'armée de l'ombre. Ce projet a été décimé selon les dires de l'ancienne directrice. Vous le savez tout comme nous tous.

Yukino ajusta ses lunettes puis s'éclaircit légèrement la voix. La nouvelle n'allait pas bien passé. Il lui fallait cependant l'annoncer.

\- Pas exactement ... L'ancienne directrice a jugé plus juste de garder sous silence certaines informations ainsi que personnes de ce projet sous protection ou en cellule.

De légers murmures se firent entendre. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se leva brusquement tout en haussant le ton.

\- Mon père est mort à cause des Valkyries et vous me dites qu'ils en existent encore! Qu'attendez-vous pour les exterminer. Ce ne sont que des monstres.

Yukino allait apaiser le ton mais une autre voix l'arrêta.

\- Les Valkyries sont mortes suite à une force trop puissante générée à l'intérieur de leur corps comme vous le savez tous. Je peux vous l'assurer, ayant moi-même rédigé leur acte de décès.

Yukino souffla légèrement à la vue de Miss Maria. Celle-ci scanna l'ensemble de l'assemblée puis reprit après une légère interaction silencieuse avec la directrice.

\- Notre regrettée Suzume Viola souhaitait avant tout comprendre les raisons d'Artaï dans ce projet. Bien que complexe, l'armée de l'ombre avait pour but de détruire les Otomes avant de mourir elle-même suite à une surcharge de pouvoir. Comme vous le savez, beaucoup de ses Valkyries sont mortes en combattant des Otomes. D'autres sont mortes en cellules avant même que nous puissions les soigner. Elles n'étaient que des pions aux yeux de Nagi d'Artaï. Pour autant leur source de pouvoir pouvait amener à une autre utilisation.

\- Quelles utilisations?

Miss Maria fixa un instant l'assemblée puis lâcha sans prendre de gants.

\- Je laisse le docteur Helene Yohko vous l'expliquer.

La dénommée déglutit difficilement puis se frotta légèrement l'arrière du cou.

\- Je travaille là-dessus depuis mon arrivée à Garderobe. En trois ans, je n'en ai appris que très peu. Le diamant des Valkyries est issu de la Vallée noire. Celui-ci semble pouvoir régénéré les nano-machines présentes dans le corps des Otomes et par extension il pourrait aider à combattre certaines maladies. Mais il semble y avoir des multiples effets secondaires et notamment la mort de son porteur.

Une femme secoua légèrement la tête tout en rigolant amèrement.

\- Ce diamant n'aurait jamais dû être extrait de son origine. Les Otomes ... A vouloir tout contrôler, vous avez ... Comment pouvez-vous dormir la nuit Docteur sachant que vos recherches sont à l'origine de la mort de plusieurs jeunes filles?

Yohko allait se défendre mais sentit une légère prise sur son bras. Elle se retourna et fit face à une regard rouge roi.

\- Si vous me permettait Duchesse Amane d'Artai, Yohko n'est pas à l'origine de ce projet. Qui plus est, votre défunt frère est le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire. Alors modérez vos propos, je vous prie. Nous ne cherchons pas de coupable mais juste à relater des faits.

Amane s'avança vers l'énonciatrice de ses propos.

\- Shizuru Viola ... Ne pensez-vous pas que votre mère possédait également une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire?

Shizuru sourit légèrement malgré le malaise.

\- Nous devrions écoutez la raison pour laquelle notre directrice nous a convié.

Amane répondit amèrement.

\- Vous n'acceptez pas de reconnaître la responsabilité de votre mère. Pour autant, certaines des Valkyries étaient des adolescentes souhaitant rejoindre Garderobe et ayant été congédiées.

\- Garderobe ne peut pas être blâmer pour l'action de jeunes femmes perdues.

\- Au vraiment? Personne de Garderobe n'est à blâmer? Qu'en est-il de Natsuki Kruger?

Un lourd silence suivit la question. Shizuru resta stoïque malgré le malaise l'englobant. Huit ans avait passé depuis la dernière fois où elle avait entendu ce prénom. Elle tourna les talons sans prendre en compte les appels raisonnés de Yukino. Elle rejoint rapidement ses quartiers et referma la porte à clés. Elle s'avança vers une commode et l'ouvrit difficilement. Elle en sortit un cadre et murmura douloureusement.

\- Huit ans durant lesquels je mettais efforcée de t'oublier. D'oublier la souffrance que tu m'as infligé Natsuki.

* * *

\- Cette réunion était un vrai désastre. Une vraie passoire.

\- Impasse Haruka.

Yukino sourit légèrement face à la vue de son Otome. Depuis maintenant deux heures, elle ne pouvait pas se sortir la réunion de la tête. Une fois le départ de Shizuru, le ton avait quelque peu monté. Tout ceci pour finir sur une impasse. Aucun plan. Aucune mesure. Uniquement une querelle entre royaumes. Bien que Artaï était le responsable de la précédente guerre, la responsabilité avait petit à petit été renvoyée sur un royaume puis sur un autre. Yukino ne pouvait pas donner tort aux argumentations. Ils étaient tous responsables après tout. Garderobe y comprit. Haruka souffla légèrement en voyant la mine déconfite de sa Maîtresse. Depuis plus de dix ans, elles se connaissaient. D'abord amies puis peu à peu amantes, Haruka n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à lier sa vie à Yukino. Elle se plaça derrière Yukino et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Nous sommes seules alors ... Parles-moi Yukino.

Yukino se détendit légèrement face à la touche et murmura.

\- Nous devons savoir ce qui se trame. Artaï prépare peut-être une autre offensive ou ... Je ne sais pas Haruka, ceci pourrait bien être un autre pays essayant de faire porter le chapeau à Artaï ... Ou une simple coïncidence ...

\- Autant dire que nous ne savons rien. Tu devrais te détendre et laisser la situation évoluer un peu.

Yukino secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'inquiète ...

Haruka se positionna à proximité de Yukino tout en s'adossant sur le bureau.

\- Bubuzuke semble ... Pourquoi cette maudite duchesse avait-elle besoin de parler de Kruger!

\- Haruka ...

Haruka croisa ses bras sur son torse puis poursuivit en abaissant le ton.

\- Bubuzuke ne se pardonnera jamais d'avoir aimé et fait confiance à Kruger. Même si ça fait déjà huit ans. Elle devrait passer à autre chose. Elle est morte après tout.

Yukino toussota légèrement valant un léger froncement de sourcils de la part de sa compagne.

\- Yukino ?

\- Hum ...

\- Elle est morte n'est-ce-pas?

\- Pas ... Exactement.

Haruka explosa de colère.

\- Mais c'est une machine de guerre bon Dieu! Qu'avais-tu en tête pour ... Où est-elle?

Yukino allait répondre mais entendit une légère frappe. Miss Maria entra, suivie de près par Shizuru.

\- Veuillez m'excusez Gakuencho mais ... Il est peut-être temps de la réveiller.

Yukino déglutit difficilement.

\- Miss Maria ...

\- J'ai mis au courant Shizuru de la situation. Suzume avait été claire sur cela. Si le projet est de nouveau remis au goût du jour ... Il faudrait la réveiller et mettre tout les atouts en mains pour qu'elle soit de notre côté.

Yukino hocha simplement la tête et s'adressa directement à Shizuru.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir partagé ce secret mais ...

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en détournant le regard. Yukino se releva et murmura difficilement.

\- Je me rends à la prison de la Montagne sacrée. Veuillez au bon déroulement de Garderobe en mon absence Miss Maria, Shiz...

\- Permettez-moi de vous accompagner.

Yukino allait répondre par la négation mais sentit une légère prise sur son épaule.

\- Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour te protéger si les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu.

* * *

Shizuru scanna l'ensemble de la pièce. Obscurité. Que ce soit par l'absence de fenêtres ou par l'ambiance elle-même. Elle était devant l'accueil depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Seule. Yukino avait accepté sa venue jusqu'à la prison mais pas à l'intérieur de la cellule. L'atmosphère tendue ne permettait pas à Shizuru de suivre la directive. Elle s'avança dans les allées et finir par trouver le lieu de captivité. Elle fixa Yukino et Haruka à travers une fenêtre en verre. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne voyait que les deux protagonistes accompagnées d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année en blouse, désignant une sorte de tube en verre. Elle décida de remonter légèrement le couloir et s'arrêta nette lors de la visualisation du contenu du récipient.

\- Par Kami Mère ... Qu'avez-vous fait?

* * *

Yukino ne semblait pas convaincue par les propos de la scientifique. Elle avait eu un léger frisson en voyant de ses propres yeux l'explication. Elle fixa un instant le tube et murmura dans un souffle.

\- J'ai besoin d'explications claires là-dessus.

La scientifique hocha simplement la tête.

\- La directrice Viola m'a apporté la captive il y a huit ans. Bien que la sentence était la mort, Viola-sama a pris la défense de celle-ci. Etant une ancienne enseignante de Garderobe en plus d'une Otome, les juges ont été cléments. Ils ont donc accepté la requête de votre prédécesseur. Celle-ci semblait avoir étudié le sujet étant donné qu'elle m'a expliqué clairement l'ensemble de ce que vous voyez devant vous.

La scientifique posa une main sur la colonne en verre et poursuivit.

\- Natsuki Kruger a été plongée dans un sommeil du même type qu'un coma artificiel. Le liquide contient des nano-machines ainsi que des éléments nutritifs lui permettant de conserver ses fonctions vitales en plus de ses capacités. En clair, la captive est endormie depuis huit ans.

Yukino désigna à son tour le tube.

\- Mais comment ... Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas vieillie?

La scientifique haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Son corps est mis en veille depuis huit ans. Il est normal qu'elle est conservée sa physionomie.

\- Si nous la réveillons, de quoi se souviendra t-elle?

\- De tout. Et elle sera capable de tout.

Yukino déglutit difficilement mais sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule.

\- La mère de Bubuzuke savait ce qu'elle faisait Yukino. Nous devons lui faire confiance.

Yukino souffla légèrement mais hocha la tête.

\- Nous devons en savoir plus sur les Valkyries et elle est malheureusement la seule pouvant nous apporter des réponses. Nous n'avons pas le choix ... Nous devons la réveiller.

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :** **Petite pensée pour les personnes disparues dans l'attentat en France du 13 novembre ...**

 **Je remercie les reviews et vous offre le second chapitre. Désolée pour le peu de mots mais mon travail me prend énormément de temps. Lasolitaire.**

* * *

 ** _Valkyrie_**

Obscurité, la seule chose qu'elle percevait. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était ainsi. Sans émotion, sans ressenti, sans rien mis à part une couleur. Le noir. Pour autant, une émotion se développa soudainement dans son corps. Une émotion qui lui permit de comprendre qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir quelque chose. Actuellement, Natsuki était consciente d'une seule émotion, la douleur. Elle souffrait. Comment la douleur était-elle apparue? Pourquoi soudainement? Qu'en était l'origine? Toutes ses questions étaient sans réponse. Elle décida alors de tenter une action. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle grogna même face à la luminosité lui brûlant la rétine. Elle semblait être allongée. Elle devait essayer de se lever. Après plusieurs essais, elle arriva enfin à se mettre droite. Elle fixa un instant ses mains et murmura difficilement. Sa voix était rêche, abîmée mais aussi sans âme.

-C'est donc cela l'enfer ...

\- Non juste à Garderobe.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit une femme devant elle. Ou plutôt une femme derrière une vitre épaisse. En prenant notion de son environnement, elle remarqua sa position. Elle était enfermée dans une pièce. Elle fixa un instant ses mains et les dirigea vers le verre, constitutif primaire de ce qui ressemblait à ses yeux à une prison. Un murmure l'arrêta dans sa concentration.

\- Vous êtes affaiblie, il est inutile d'espérer le moindre miracle.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils et se releva. Tout en se rapprochant de la vitre, elle murmura.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Yohko Helene, le docteur et scientifique en charge de Garderobe.

Natsuki resta sceptique. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? De cauchemarder ? Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter la discussion. Elle demanda alors la seule chose claire dans son esprit.

\- Je veux voir la directrice. Maintenant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est déjà au courant de votre réveil.

\- Mon ... Réveil?

Yohko se maudit intérieurement pour sa bêtise. Elle avait reçu des ordres précis. Elle avait été surprise de voir revenir la directrice avec un container en verre au sein duquel reposait une jeune femme. Après une brève explication, Yukino avait demandé à Yohko de surveiller les constantes de la captive. De lui injecter un sérum physiologique dont on lui avait fait grâce de la composition. Et d'attendre son réveil. De ne pas parler à la captive. Uniquement de la prévenir sur l'avancement du "processus". Elle lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme devant elle puis s'éclipsa. Son travail était pour l'instant terminé. Seule, Natsuki soupira légèrement. Elle toucha machinalement son oreille droite. La froideur du métal lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. C'était tout le contraire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer difficilement.

\- Le cauchemar ne finira donc jamais ...

* * *

Yukino fixa la femme devant elle. A vrai dire, elle se connaissait déjà. Il y a dix ans, Yukino avait amené Haruka à Garderobe. Elle avait alors rencontré Natsuki Kruger pour la première fois. Professeur d'armes et de combats. Elle avait intégré l'Académie suite à la volonté de Shizume Viola. Comment les deux femmes se connaissaient-elles? Quelle était réellement leur relation? Ceci demeure encore un mystère. Elle ne croyait pas à leur soi-disant relation amante. Elle n'avait pas cru aux dires malsains. Sur sa 'promotion canapé'. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer devant Haruka mais elle avait toujours eu un certain respect pour l'enseignante. Tout au moins jusqu'à ce jour ... Jusqu'à la naissance de la Valkyrie. Jusqu'à sa descente au enfer. Yukino chassa rapidement les souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire et décida de prendre la parole.

\- Kruger ... Kruger-sensei ... Savez-vous qui je suis?

Natsuki posa ses mains sur la vitre essayant de chercher la moindre brèche. Elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée. Malgré son bon vouloir à rester calme, une chaleur se propageait de plus en plus en elle. Ainsi qu'une envie beaucoup plus primaire. Tuer.

\- Mise à part une imprudente pour penser que cette vitre résistera longtemps à mes pouvoirs, je ne vois pas.

\- Je suis ...

Un bruit sourd contre la vitre l'arrêta dans son discours. Yukino fronça légèrement les sourcils face à ce qu'elle voyait. Natsuki avait explosé son poing contre la vitre puis s'était décalée brusquement tout en enveloppant ses bras autours d'elle. Une grimace apparut sur son visage. Pour autant, elle arriva à articuler ce qui apparu comme un manque de considération aux yeux de Yukino.

\- Cela m'est bien égale de votre identité. Je ne parlerais qu'à Suzume. Alors soit vous m'amenez la voir soit ...

Une légère craquelure amena un léger sourire sur le visage de Natsuki. Yukino ne comprenait pas le changement soudain de comportement. Natsuki se rapprocha à grand pas de la vitre et l'examina avec beaucoup plus d'intention. Yukino ressentit alors un léger frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle devait peser le pour et le contre. Et ce, dans les plus brefs délais. Elle ferma légèrement les yeux sachant pertinemment que ses prochains propos pourraient avoir des répercussions très graves pour l'Académie.

\- Promettez-moi que vous ne tuerez aucune personne de Garderobe si je vous laisse sortir.

Natsuki rigola légèrement mais se fit interrompre par Yukino. Elle devait afficher sa fermeté.

\- Vous avez tué, massacré et même abusé des jeunes femmes sans aucune pitié ... Pour autant, jamais je ne vous ai vu revenir sur votre parole. Alors je suis convaincue que malgré vos actions, vous restez une femme de parole Kruger.

Natsuki ne savait pas quoi répondre. La femme devant elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Elle hocha la tête tout en retirant ses mains de la vitre.

\- Vous avez ma parole que je ne tuerais ni enseignantes, ni étudiantes.

\- Et ni d'Otomes ou dirigeants présents dans l'enceinte de Garderobe.

\- Très bien ... Maintenant où est Suzume?

Natsuki vit Yukino se reculer de quelques pas et faire un léger signe de la main à Yohko. Celle-ci semblait réticente mais accéda à la requête. Natsuki vit la vitre s'abaisser et s'avança vers Yukino. Celle-ci se contenta de tourner les talons et de partir vers une porte.

\- Je vous amène voir Suzume Viola.

* * *

Incompréhension. Natsuki toucha le froid de la colonne en pierre devant elle.

\- Depuis combien de temps?

Yukino détourna le regard suite à l'intensité dans le regard de son homologue.

\- Dans quelques jours, cela fera six ans qu'elle nous a quitté.

Natsuki se releva et secoua la tête.

\- Huit ans ...

\- Excusez-moi?

Natsuki pointa du doigt la pierre tombale.

\- Il s'est écoulé huit ans depuis mon dernier souvenir ...

Natsuki se retourna et saisit violemment Yukino. Elle la souleva et la bloqua contre un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous m'avez fait et qui êtes-vous?

\- Yukino Chrysant ...

Natsuki laissa Yukino tomber et secoua la tête.

\- Ce nom ... Vous n'étiez qu'un gosse lorsque je ... C'est impossible.

Yukino se releva difficilement.

\- Vous avez été plongée dans un coma de huit ans selon la volonté de Viola-sama.

Soudain l'esprit de Natsuki fit tilt. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié alors pourquoi ne pensait-elle à elle que maintenant?

\- Elle a donc mon âge ... Est-elle encore en vie ...

\- Je m'excuse mais je ne comprend pas.

Yukino allait demander plus d'informations mais se fit arrêter.

\- Shizuru ... Shizuru a donc vingt-six ans ... Je veux la voir ...

Voilà ce que redoutait le plus Yukino. Elle savait pertinemment que cette demande ne dépendait pas d'elle. Et pire encore, qu'elle amènerait sûrement une atmosphère beaucoup plus tendue dans l'enceinte de l'Académie. Mais elle ignorait si cette atmosphère serait la résultante des émotions de Shizuru ou celles de Natsuki.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Valkyrie**_

Natsuki fixa une à une les femmes devant elles. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'adapter à la situation. Au vieillissement de personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé il y a huit ans. Un léger toussotement l'arrêta dans son analyse.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser libre de ses mouvements.

Assise à son bureau, Yukino posa un instant le regard sur Natsuki puis sur l'énonciatrice de cette recommandation.

\- Kruger-sensei m'a donné sa parole concernant sa bonne conduite au sein de notre établissement Miss Maria. Qui plus est ... Nous la savons légèrement diminué.

Celle-ci s'avança vers Natsuki et s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Natsuki essaya de rester stoïque malgré le regard dur de la vieille femme. Elle ne devait pas laisser parler sa colère. Sinon le bâtiment en plus de ses occupants subiraient des dommages collatéraux. Elle se savait moins forte que dans ses souvenirs mais en n'en restait pas moins une Otome.

\- Vous ne méritez plus le titre de sensei. Quant à votre parole ... Fumi-sama me pardonnera pour ma colère si vous osez toucher à l'une de nos élèves.

\- Pensez-vous réellement que Fumi vous viendra en aide si je laisse moi-aussi parler ma colère?

Sentant la tension s'installer de plus en plus entre les deux femmes, une tierce personne décida de calmer la situation.

\- Kruger est loin d'être stupide ... Malgré sa puissance, elle n'ignore pas que nous pouvons la maîtriser si nous sommes ensemble alors calmez-vous Miss Maria.

Natsuki secoua la tête. De belles paroles provenant de l'une des élèves dont elle était la plus fière. Tokiha Mai. Elle ne put qu'émettre son cynisme masquant à peine son léger agacement.

\- Tu n'es donc pas morte.

Mai fixa un instant Natsuki puis haussa simplement les épaules. Elle se souvient avoir ressenti de multiples émotions lors de l'entente de la nouvelle. Elle connaissait mieux que quiconque la Vallée Noire pour s'y être exilée. Son intégrité n'ayant pas été remise en cause, elle espérait simplement qu'il pourrait y avoir une chance de retrouver la sensei de ses souvenirs. Cette pensée l'avait définitivement quitté lorsqu'elle avait de nouveau fait face à l'ancienne enseignante.

\- Cela n'a plus aucune importance. En revanche sensei ... N'abusez pas de ma patience ni de ma gentillesse. Vous m'avez appris de nombreuses choses qui vous portera préjudices. Ne m'obligez pas à les utiliser.

Natsuki se contenta de se lever tout en passant devant Miss Maria. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à rester calme et surtout assise sans réagir. Sans laisser parler son instinct. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à autant d'hostilité.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu les mêmes méthodes. Malgré le temps, vous êtes encore en vie. Bien la même que dans mes souvenirs. Je ne comprends pas l'obstination de Suzume de vous laisser ici. Quant à toi Mai, ne me provoque pas non plus. L'effet de groupe ... Quittes à perdre, je n'hésiterais pas à me battre. J'arriverais à en tuer certaines bien avant de perdre moi-même la vie.

Natsuki s'avança vers Yukino et usa un peu de voix. La colère y était percevable. Elle s'était assez montrée patiente.

\- Où est Shizuru?

\- Bubuzuke n'a pas besoin d'entendre tes excuses ou autres. Laisses-là tranquilles ou sinon ...

La colère ... Natsuki essaya de restreindre ce sentiment mais en vain. Une brûlure lui remonta dans les veines.

\- Sinon quoi Haruka? Je t'ai appris tout ce que tu sais. Je connais la moindre de tes faiblesses, alors ne me cherches pas.

Haruka se rapprocha à grand pas de Natsuki et s'énerva à son tour.

\- Je ne suis plus une gosse. Tu ne sais plus rien de moi.

Natsuki sourit légèrement. Avant même qu'Haruka ne comprenne, Natsuki avait disparu de sa position.

\- As-tu oublié le pouvoir de ma gemme Haruka?

Haruka se retourna et déglutit légèrement face à la scène. Natsuki tenait fermement un couteau appuyé sur la gorge de Yukino. Elle renforça sa prise laissant apparaître un léger filet de sang.

\- Je suis peut-être affaiblie pour provoquer des ondes magnétiques mais pas pour la téléportation. Les cuisines sont toujours les mêmes. Les couteaux sont toujours dans les mêmes tiroirs. Et les lames sont toujours autant aiguisées. Que disais-tu par rapport à tes faiblesses?

Haruka pâlit légèrement. Le souvenir de Kruger ôtant la vie à plusieurs soldats rien qu'en se téléportant de l'un à l'autre lui revint alors en mémoire. Elle allait répliquer mais une tierce personne la devança.

\- Mère croyait en ta rédemption ... Mais tu es toujours le même monstre.

Natsuki sentit une autre chose en elle. Elle secoua machinalement la tête comme pour chasser les multiples émotions envahissant son corps et son esprit. Elle arriva cependant à murmurer dans un souffle.

\- Suz... Shizuru?

Natsuki lâcha instantanément son couteau et se téléporta à hauteur de Shizuru. D'abord hésitante, elle passa une main sur le visage de celle-ci mais sentit une légère douleur à la joue. Shizuru l'avait giflé tout en se reculant d'un pas. Celle-ci reprit plus difficilement.

\- Une fois que nous aurons la certitude que nous ne courrons plus aucune menace, je te tuerais moi-même Natsuki. Mère t'aimait au point de commettre une terrible erreur. Il est de mon devoir d'y remédier. Pour qu'elle puisse enfin reposer en paix.

Sur ce, Shizuru tourna les talons mais s'arrêta un instant suite à un murmure avant de reprendre sa marche.

\- Vas jusqu'au bout de ta promesse cette fois-ci Shizuru.

\- Haruka non!

Natsuki se téléporta suite au cri d'alarme. Elle esquiva de quelques centimètres le couteau. Haruka relâcha la couteau tout en serrant les dents. Yukino passa une main à son cou puis secoua la tête.

\- Abrégeons la séance pour aujourd'hui. Kruger ... Je vous demande de rester à l'écart de nos élèves.

Natsuki resta concentrée sur la porte par laquelle Shizuru était sortie. Après plusieurs secondes, elle décida elle-aussi de prendre son congé.

* * *

\- Je vous demande pardon?

Yohko fixa Natsuki face à sa requête. Celle-ci pointa du doigt un ordinateur tout en reprenant sa précédente demande. Quelques jours avaient passés depuis le dernier événement. Natsuki s'était simplement isolée essayant tant bien que de mal de garder son self-control. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en présence de Miss Maria ou de Haruka tout ceci serait de l'ordre de l'impossible. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Bien que d'abord réticente, elle avait fini par aller à la rencontre de la seule personne adulte dont elle ignorait tout. Voila pourquoi elle se trouvait dans le laboratoire de Garderobe.

\- J'ai un trou de mémoire correspondant à huit années alors j'ai besoin de vous l'emprunter de sorte à le combler.

\- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. La directrice ...

\- Alors expliquez-moi.

Yohko souffla légèrement puis s'adossa à son siège.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir?

Natsuki fixa un instant le générateur central puis s'installa à son tour sur un siège.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé après que je sois ... Capturée ?

Yohko prit un instant pour se souvenir puis murmura.

\- J'avais moi-aussi vingt-six ans lorsque l'un de mes frères est venu m'annoncer votre capture. Vous, la première Valkyrie. Mais il y en avait encore. Les Otomes ont toutes été conviées à Windbloom. Ceci pour un seul but : Détruire l'armée de l'ombre. Tuer les Valkyries. Beaucoup d'élèves de Garderobe ont alors pris place volontairement dans les rangs de combats. Beaucoup n'ont même pas réussi à blesser une seule Valkyrie. Quant aux Otomes ... La perte de Gallangher-sama est la plus marquante. Après plusieurs mois de guerre, l'ensemble des Valkyries étaient sous contrôle. Soit mortes soit emprisonnées. Il s'est ensuite passé un phénomène de j'ai moi-même qualifié de surcharge. Celles capturées ont peu à peu péri de crises cardiaques ou d'embolies pulmonaires. Je pense que la charge de pouvoir contenu dans le diamant était trop importante pour elles. J'ai alors pensé et en ai déduit que tout ceci faisait parti du plan de Nagi D'Artaï.

\- Quel plan?

Yohko passa une main sur son visage tout en reprenant.

\- Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les Valkyries en vie. Après tout, elles n'étaient que des copies des Otomes.

Yohko fixa un instant Natsuki puis reprit.

\- La presse a annoncé votre exécution quelques jours après la découverte de la dépouille de Nagi.

\- Qu'avez-vous de concret sur le diamant?

Yohko réfléchit un instant puis pointa la gemme de Natsuki.

\- Vous possédez l'original. Il semblerait qu'elle se nourrit de vos émotions négatives. Nous avons également émis l'hypothèse que la force brute du diamant est à l'origine de la mort de son porteur. Plus vous l'utilisez plus vous vous épuisez.

\- Donc je meurs si je l'utilise et je mourrais si je ne l'utilise pas.

Yohko semblait surprise par le murmure. Elle frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas la volonté de Viola-sama de vous laisser en vie.

Natsuki se releva tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Merci pour les informations. Concernant Suzume ... je laisse votre imagination en décider.

Yohko fixa la retraite de son homologue puis murmura dans un souffle.

\- La rumeur serait-elle donc vraie ?

* * *

Natsuki souffla légèrement lorsqu'elle entra dans son bain. Toute la journée avait été une épreuve. Essayer de revenir à la vie normale. Elle avait compris qu'elle devait limiter l'utilisation de son diamant. Et donc limiter les émotions négatives. Elle émit un léger sifflement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Sans même se retourner, elle énonça dans un souffle.

\- Que veux-tu?

Elle attendit une réponse mais rien n'arriva à ses oreilles. Elle se releva et enfila rapidement une serviette autour d'elle. Faisant face à son homologue, elle secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec ce poignard jeune Otome ? As-tu au moins un nom?

La jeune femme devant elle resserra son emprise sur l'objet tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Natsuki secoua la tête tout en fixant la scène.

\- Depuis quand les Otomes sont-elles aussi faibles?

\- Vous avez tuer mon père ... Je vais vous le faire payer!

Natsuki esquiva facilement le coup et bloqua la jeune fille contre un mur. Tout en la soulevant légèrement du sol, elle murmura de colère.

\- Une vie pour une de prise ... Tu es d'Artaï n'est-ce pas? Si tel est le cas, ton père n'était qu'un chien domestiqué par Nagi. Il méritait de mourir pour sa soif de pouvoir.

La jeune femme resta paralysée par le regard lui faisant face. Elle sentit la prise se refermer sur son cou.

\- Désires-tu rejoindre ton père avant ton heure pour être aussi pressée de mourir?

\- Une parole n'est donc rien à vos yeux?

Natsuki relâcha sa prise et se retourna légèrement pour faire face à l'intruse. A son style vestimentaire, Natsuki en jugea qu'il s'agissait d'un Pilier. Celle-ci passa devant Natsuki et releva la jeune femme au sol.

\- Tu vas bien?

Pour simple réponse, celle-ci s'en alla tout en sanglotant. Natsuki attendit alors la réaction du Pilier. Celle-ci fixa un instant Natsuki puis s'en alla sans même un mot. Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils puis reprit sa précédente activité.

\- Ma parole ... Voilà où celle-ci m'a mené.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Valkyrie**_

Shizuru n'arrivait pas à dormir ... Pas en sachant qu'elle était à quelques mètres d'elle. De Natsuki. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et se remémora une partie du passé.

 _Flash - Back_

 _\- Voici donc la nouvelle promotion._

 _Shizuru fixa l'ensemble des personnes présentent dans l'assemblée et s'attarda sur l'une d'entre elles en particulier. La directrice de l'Académie. Elle se fit arrêter dans son observation par une voix._

 _\- La directrice Suzume Viola vous a fait l'honneur de vous accueillir au sein de son Académie. Veuillez vous en montrer digne. Je suis Natsuki Kruger, votre professeur de combat durant vos deux années ici. Prenez cette journée pour prendre vos repères. Les cours ne débuteront que demain._

 _Shizuru fixa la retraite des élèves puis se dirigea vers la Directrice tout en s'inclinant légèrement. Celle-ci hocha la tête tout en se rapprochant de sa fille._

 _\- Je suis si heureuse de vous savoir parmi les meilleures._

 _\- Merci Mère._

 _Suzume caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille. Un léger rire arrêta les deux parents dans leur moment._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que Madame la Directrice pouvait être aussi douce ..._

 _Suzume secoua la tête puis pointa du doigt la jeune femme à sa droite._

 _\- Shizuru ... Voici Natsuki. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose fais-lui en part. Je ne peux pas être toujours là pour toi hormis les week-end tu comprends?_

 _Shizuru hocha la tête et s'attarda sur Natsuki._

 _\- Il ne te sera pas difficile d'acquérir le titre d'Améthyste si tu arrives à te hisser au sommet. Tu en as déjà la beauté._

 _Shizuru ne put que rougir face à se compliment alors que Suzume réprimanda son enseignante. Celle-ci rigola tout en s'éloignant._

 _\- La beauté est donc un trait de famille chez les Viola._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Shizuru se releva tout en fixant la lune

\- Pourquoi ai-je été aussi stupide pour ne pas le comprendre avant ...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Shizuru fixait l'extérieur. Elle distingua une ombre et en la détaillant légèrement, elle sortit rapidement de ses quartiers. Elle se dirigea vers la précédente position de l'individu et la distingua un peu devant elle. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'était bien elle. Natsuki. Celle-ci remonta les escaliers, direction le sanctuaire de Fumi. Essayant de rester en retrait, Shizuru décida de la suivre, masquée par l'obscurité. De son côté, Natsuki chercha un moyen de fermer l'oeil mais en vain. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à la seule personne qui ne lui ferait aucun reproche. Tout en montant les marches vers le sanctuaire, elle resta concentrée sur ses pensées. Ou plutôt ses souvenirs. Elle passa rapidement devant le tombeau de Fumi mais se ravisa après un léger grognement. S'assurant d'être seule, elle s'agenouilla quelques instants puis reprit sa marche. Elle finit par descendre vers le sous-sol et s'agenouilla de nouveau devant une tombe. Sortant de sa poche une rose rouge, elle la déposa devant elle.

\- J'avais besoin de parler alors ... Suzume qu'est-ce-que tu as fais pour en arriver là ...

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils face au plaidoyer de Natsuki. Elle n'avait pas entendu une voix aussi faible chez elle depuis de nombreuses années. Elle décida de rester en retrait tout en fixant la scène. Natsuki caressa doucement le marbre de la colonne tout en poursuivant.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici Suzume. En vie. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose ... Hormis ...

Natsuki passa une main sur son côté droit avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu aurais dû la laisser me tuer Suzume. Elle était en droit de le faire. Pour autant ... Elle est tellement belle et forte ... Tu peux être fière d'elle. Shizuru me déteste et elle a raison de le faire. Malgré cela ... Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu espérais qu'elle me pardonne avec le temps ... Qu'elle croirait en moi comme tu croyais en moi. Tu as fais une erreur ... Ou plutôt j'ai fait une erreur avec ta fille. J'ai rompu ma promesse et je te demande de me pardonner. Bien qu'aujourd'hui je sais pertinemment que tu l'as compris. Ce qui explique pourquoi je suis encore en vie.

Natsuki se releva pour déposa un baiser sur le haut de la colonne.

\- Tu m'as donné l'amour que je n'ai jamais reçu de ma mère alors dans mon coeur tu seras toujours ma mère d'adoption.

Natsuki se retira après cela. Entendant un léger bruit, elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers l'origine du bruit. Ne faisant face à rien, elle rebroussa chemin. Shizuru sauta de sa position et souffla légèrement.

\- Elle ne m'a pas vu ...

Elle s'avança à son tour vers la tombe de sa mère et ferma un instant les yeux.

 _Flash-back._

 _Shizuru se retrouva face à un trou de plusieurs mètres. Ne cherchant pas d'explications elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur après avoir actionné sa robe. Ce qu'elle vit à son arrivée lui glaça le sang. Sa mère était à terre à moitié écrasée par une poutre. Natsuki était là ... Cherchant un moyen de faire abattre la seule poutre soutenant encore l'ensemble. Sans réfléchir Shizuru matérialisa son élément et s'élança à vive allure sur Natsuki. Lui entaillant le côté droit, celle-ci se contenta de la repousser._

 _\- Tu n'avais pas à être là ..._

 _S'affalant à terre, Natsuki murmura difficilement._

 _\- Tu n'étais qu'une distraction Shizuru ... Comment peux-tu croire que je t'aimais ..._

 _Shizuru serra fortement les poings et s'avança arme en mains vers Natsuki. Celle-ci s'allongea sur le sol tout en murmurant doucement._

 _\- Le diamant ... La mort du porteur mettra sûrement fin à l'action du diamant ... Alors fais cela bien Shizuru ..._

 _Shizuru leva son épée et se fit arrêter à quelques millimètres du coeur de Natsuki par une main. Elle se retourna et fit face à sa mère._

 _\- Non Shizuru !_

 _\- Elle a essayé de nous tuer! Elle m'a ..._

 _\- J'ai dis non._

 _Suzume attrapa fermement sa fille par les épaules._

 _\- La bâtisse va s'écrouler alors tu vas aller chercher de l'aide car je ne peux plus me matérialiser. Je vais m'occuper de Natsuki._

 _\- Mais Mère ..._

 _\- Maintenant Shizuru!_

 _Shizuru tourna les talons et chercha une fente dans le plafond. Avant de s'envoler, elle fixa une dernière fois sa mère. Celle-ci caressa le visage de Natsuki tout en secouant la tête._

 _\- Je suis tellement désolée Natsuki ... Pardonnes-moi je t'en prie._

 _Fin du Flash back_

\- J'aimerais moi-aussi comprendre pourquoi Mère ...

* * *

Natsuki faisait face au regard noir de Miss Maria depuis maintenant dix minutes. Assise dans un canapé, elle avait été conviée par la directrice. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment. Elle finit par dire tout haut ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

\- Dites ce que vous avez à dire une bonne fois pour toute Maria. Je suis toute ouïe.

Miss Maria secoua la tête puis se décala de sa précédente position.

\- Malgré ce que vous pensez ... Je vous voyais comme une force pour cette Académie ... Un atout pour les élèves. Croyez bien que ma déception fut grande lorsque j'ai appris que vous n'étiez ici que pour vous octroyer des informations sur les lieux. En plus de la douleur que vous avez infligé aux Viola.

Natsuki ne prit pas la peine de regarder son homologue.

\- Suzume ... Je ne lui ai attribué aucune douleur. Qu'en a Shizuru ... Oui vous avez raison je suis un monstre. Satisfaite?

Natsuki distingua un changement de posture chez Miss Maria. Celle-ci serra les poings tout en poursuivant difficilement.

\- Elle vous a offert son amour alors que ... Vous n'en étiez pas digne.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Si Shizuru a des reproches à ...

\- Je ne parles pas d'elle!

Natsuki resta un instant pétrifiée par l'explosion de colère. Le silence reprit alors place. Miss Maria resta un instant impassible puis entreprit de quitter la salle. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Natsuki.

\- Vous êtes stupide Maria.

Miss Maria s'arrêta dans son avancée et fixa avec dégoût Natsuki qui reprit en détournant le regard.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé Suzume. Pas de la manière dont vous l'entendez en tout cas. Les rumeurs n'étaient que fabulations. En revanche, il est vrai que nous nous rencontrions plusieurs fois dans ses quartiers. Pour discuter ... De l'Académie, du programme, des élèves mais aussi de Shizuru et de vous.

\- De moi?

Natsuki sourit légèrement et ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Elle m'a raconté le jour où vous l'avez sauvé. Lors de la Mai Battle. Vous avez préféré perdre face à votre corail plutôt que de lui infligé une blessure la mettant hors combat. "Maria n'a jamais compris que ce n'était pas un simple baiser de remerciement mais bel et bien une preuve d'affection. Je me demande si un jour elle le comprendra". A voir votre amertume à mon égard, il semblerait que non. Alors je maintiens mes propos, vous êtes belle et bien stupide Maria.

Une ouverture de porte clôtura le discours de Natsuki. Yukino sourit légèrement à l'aînée tout en présentant un siège à Natsuki. Miss Maria essaya de masquer ses émotions mais Natsuki n'était pas dupe. Elle préféra hausser les épaules tout en se relevant elle-même.

\- Votre présence doit être attendue ailleurs Miss Maria.

* * *

Yukino s'attarda un instant sur Natsuki puis déposa devant elle un dossier. Suite à l'interrogation sur le visage de son homologue, celle-ci prit les devants.

\- Voici l'ensemble des documents ayant un rapport avec le projet "Valkyrie" ... En d'autre terme un rapport avec vous. Je pense que vous êtes au courant de la plupart de ses éléments mais j'espère pouvoir vous accorder un peu de confiance pour jouer franc jeu avec vous. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et ... Vous non plus.

Yukino saisit une feuille du dossier et la posa devant Natsuki.

\- Au plus vous vous servirez de votre GEM noire au plus vous vous épuisez. Le docteur Helene vous a analysé durant vos premiers jours ici. Il semblerait que le fait que vous êtes encore en vie est soit de l'ordre du miracle soit parce que vous êtes plus résistante grâce à votre GEM originelle.

Natsuki passa doigt sur son oreille droite.

\- Mes deux GEM ne sont pas incompatibles mais ... Je suis en effet moins fatiguée lorsque je laisse ma GEM noire en inactivité.

Yukino hocha simplement la tête mais s'attarda sur le visage sombre de Natsuki.

\- Combien de temps me reste-t-il?

\- Nous ne savons pas. Un jour, une semaine ou même une décennie voir plus. Nous sommes autant dans l'ignorance que vous. C'est pourquoi nous devons agir vite. Pouvons-nous compter sur vous?

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur la question.

\- A une seule condition.

Yukino s'attendait à devoir en demander plus. A aller même jusqu'à la supplier mais pas à une réponse aussi rapide.

\- Votre condition sera la mienne.

Natsuki secoua la tête puis reprit dans un murmure.

\- Je veux que Shizuru mette fin à mes jours dans le cas où je vive jusque-là. Je n'y opposerais aucune résistance.

\- Je ...

\- Je suis un monstre. J'aurais dû être exécutée depuis plusieurs années. Il ne s'agit que de justice.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre la décision à sa place.

Natsuki se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Une fois sa parole obtenue, je vous dirais tout ce que sait.


	5. Chapitre 5

Valkyrie

\- Mais que cherche-t-elle à trouver à la fin!

\- Prouver Haruka ...

Haruka fulminait dans le bureau de la directrice suite aux propos de celle-ci. Elle lança un regard à la seule personne semblant hors du temps. Shizuru sirotait son thé sans prendre en considération les multiples paroles plus ou moins sensées de son ancienne colocataire. Ce qui finit par avoir raisons des nerfs de l'Armitage.

\- Et toi là ... Tu n'as donc rien à dire!

Shizuru souffla légèrement. Après quelques secondes paraissant des heures dans l'esprit de Haruka, Shizuru énonça ses pensées.

\- Très bien. Après tout ... si Mère ne m'aurait pas empêché, elle serait déjà morte. Qui plus est ... Elle ne vivra pas jusque-là ...

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?

Shizuru se releva et tourna le dos aux deux acolytes. Elle répondit avec une légère colère.

\- Parce qu'elle n'arrivera pas à faire sans cette maudite GEM. Elle se tuera elle-même alors promettez-lui ce que vous voulez. Elle a toujours eu de moi ce qu'elle voulait au final ... A croire que ça ne changera pas jusqu'à sa propre fin.

Yukino fixa un instant Shizuru puis Haruka. Celle-ci envoya un regard interrogateur à sa compagne qui insista plus lourdement. Soufflant, Haruka s'approcha vers Shizuru et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu devrais peut-être ... Lui parler.

\- Je ne veux pas.

Haruka resserra son emprise.

\- J'étais là aussi je te rappelle. Je n'ai pas envie de te récupérer dans une tasse de thé à la petite cuillère alors ... Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le coeur et après cela ... Redeviens la Bubuzuke insupportable que j'ai l'habitude de supporter.

Shizuru sourit légèrement puis secoua la tête.

\- Je le savais que c'était impossible alors il n'y a rien à dire de plus à ce sujet.

Yukino s'interposa difficilement.

\- Haruka ne m'a jamais vraiment raconté alors ... Si je m'en réfère aux rumeurs ... Je suis sincèrement désolée pour remettre tout cela au goût du jour mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

Shizuru secoua la tête sans pour autant regarder Yukino.

\- La plupart des rumeurs sont fausses. Je n'ai pas demandé ses faveurs pour obtenir plus de puissance, plus de connaissance mais bel et bien par amour. Mère ne m'a pas renié après cela, elle partageait ma peine. Et pour finir Mère n'est pas morte par chagrin mais simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu soigner sa douleur. En un mot, Natsuki n'est qu'un souvenir douloureux pour tout ceux qui l'aimaient.

Sur ce, Shizuru s'inclina légèrement puis sortit de la pièce. Seules, Haruka souffla légèrement.

\- Elle l'aime encore ... N'est-ce-pas?

Yukino hocha simplement la tête tout en se réinstallant à son bureau.

\- Shizuru doit trouver un moyen de passer au-dessus de cela. Nous ne pouvons que la soutenir Haruka.

* * *

Shizuru remonta les allées et fit face aux regards de l'ensemble des élèves. Ceux-ci portaient en plus de l'admiration, une chose plus profonde ... De la peine. Shizuru passa par derrière pour rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement. Elle s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle distingua un attroupement de plusieurs personnes. Se rapprochant à grands pas, elle remarqua une personne à plusieurs mètres de cela. Natsuki. Elle entendit la plupart des paroles et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Kruger-sama est vraiment une combattante hors pair ...

\- Regardez comment elle se téléporte de cibles en cibles.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle va se servir de sa GEM noire?

\- Si je l'utilise alors vous mourrez toutes avant même de poser d'autres questions toutes aussi stupides.

Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki qui se rapprocha de sa position.

\- Je te défis devant tes élèves Archemeister Viola.

Shizuru secoua la tête mais sentit une prise ferme sur son bras.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me parler alors exprimes-le dans un combat!

Shizuru se défit de l'emprise et matérialisa sa robe et son élément. Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en saisissant un bâton de combat.

\- J'aimerais voir si mon élève a fait des progrès.

Un coup la propulsant à quelques mètres lui répondit.

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

Natsuki se téléporta à hauteur de Shizuru et lança un coup vite contré. Natsuki commençait à fatiguer. Intérieurement, elle ne pensait pas faire face à une telle rage, une telle force brute. Elle esquiva pour autant les coups et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Si tu étais face au diamant noire tu n'aurais pas survécu une seule minute ...

Shizuru avait alors pris ce murmure pour une menace. Se sachant en difficulté, elle actionna son hallebarde et l'enroula autour du bras de Natsuki. Elle la ramena vers elle et serra sur le membre. S'attendant à une résistance, elle entendit un bruit lui signalant la rencontre de l'arme de son adversaire avec le sol. Elle fit alors face à un regard sombre.

\- Tu es devenue comme moi Shizuru ...

Shizuru resserra son emprise et vit un filet de sang autour du bras emprisonné.

\- Intelligente, belle, forte ... Et meurtrière ... J'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Shizuru relâcha instinctivement son emprise puis recula de quelques mètres. Natsuki tomba au sol et fixa son bras.

\- Tes gestes parlent pour toi Shizuru. As-tu oublié les bases du combat? La danse ...

Shizuru gela sur place sous le regard dérouté de la plupart des élèves présents.

 _Flash-back._

 _Natsuki se rapprocha tout en secouant la tête._

 _\- Miss Viola. N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire que de t'entraîner? Le week-end est un moment de relâchement._

 _\- Je perfectionne mes attaques._

 _\- Tu as appris en quelques mois ce que j'aurais dû t'apprendre dans ton année de corail ..._

 _\- Alors apprends-moi des attaques de l'an prochain s'il te plaît._

 _Natsuki fixa le couloir et murmura._

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me tutoyer quand ..._

 _\- Mais je suis sûre que nous sommes seules._

 _Natsuki secoua la tête puis lâcha dans un souffle_.

 _\- Pourquoi autant d'acharnement?_

 _\- Je veux être ici ... Avec toi._

 _Natsuki se rapprocha de son élève et posa une main sur sa hanche. Shizuru frissonna légèrement face à la proximité et sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille._

 _\- Tes attaques sont parfaites. Elles ont la grâce et la puissance attendues. En revanche tu dois être plus souples dans ta position. C'est une danse après tout._

 _Natsuki saisit le bâton de son élève puis prit délicatement l'une de ses mains._

 _\- Sais-tu danser la valse?_

 _Shizuru hocha la tête et se fit mener dans une légère danse. Natsuki reprit tout en conduisant._

 _\- Détends-toi ... La valse est comme le combat ... Un moment d'échange. Si tu arrives à suivre ton assaillant dans ses mouvements, tu pourra les anticiper._

 _Natsuki changea de rythme prenant de court Shizuru._

 _\- Plus tu comprends le langage corporel de ton partenaire de combat, plus tu peux prendre le dessus jusqu'à le surpasser._

 _Shizuru hocha à tête et s'attarda sur les traits fins de son enseignante. Natsuki sourit légèrement puis s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Elle caressa doucement le visage de son élève qui se laissa faire._

 _\- Tu seras amenée à de grandes choses Shizuru ..._

 _Shizuru se rapprocha de son enseignante et caressa doucement sa joue. D'abord surprise, Natsuki emprisonna la main dans la sienne. Elle la baisa doucement tout en murmurant._

 _\- Nous ne pouvons pas Shizuru._

 _\- Je sais ..._

 _Natsuki se décala et secoua la tête._

 _\- Rentres dans ton dortoir avant que ... S'il te plaît._

 _Fin du flash-back._

Natsuki se releva tout en passant devant Shizuru.

\- Je n'ai jamais oublié notre première danse Shizuru.

* * *

\- Que vous est-il arrivée?

Natsuki répondit sans même relever le regard de son bras ensanglanté.

\- Yohko ... Disons qu'une danse à mal tournée.

Yohko resta sceptique face à la réponse. Elle chercha du regard une trousse de soin et la posa devant Natsuki. Tout en s'installant sur un siège, elle saisit le bras de Natsuki.

\- Laissez-moi le soigner.

\- Les nanomachines s'en chargeront.

\- Ces mêmes nanomachines qui vous tueront si vous les sollicitez à tort et à travers.

Natsuki capitula face à la réponse. Yohko saisit une aiguille puis enfila un morceau de fils.

\- Vous risquez de ressentir une légère douleur.

\- Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Tout en recousant Yohko poursuivit la discussion.

\- C'est l'oeuvre d'une hallebarde ...

\- Je l'ai cherché.

Yohko secoua la tête tout en poursuivant.

\- Connaissez-vous les Aswards?

\- Guran est un bon chef ne cherchant qu'à protéger son peuple.

\- Guran est mort depuis cinq ans.

Natsuki grimaça mais la scientifique se demanda si c'était à cause de l'information ou de la douleur. Yohko enchaîna sans demander d'explications.

\- Sa fille Midori est depuis ce jour le Leader d'Asward. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre naissance mais elle m'a banni d'Asward. Je pensais au début qu'elle me détestait parce que je faisais parti de ceux dont la maladie ne s'était pas exprimée. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans ... Durant tout ce temps, je l'ai détesté et aurais aimé lui faire subir autant de souffrance qu'elle m'en avait amené. Mais aujourd'hui je sais qu'elle n'a agit que dans mon intérêt ... Pour me protéger.

\- Pourquoi me dire tout cela?

Yohko reposa l'aiguille et entoura la blessure à l'aide d'une bande. Tout en se relevant, elle murmura avec un léger sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être parce que vous me faites penser à Midori.

Seule Natsuki passa une main sur son bras meurtri.

\- De telles absurdités ...

* * *

\- Entrez.

Natsuki passa le pas de la porte de la directrice et s'arrêta sur un regard rouge roi. D'abords hésitante, elle se rapprocha du bureau de la directrice et prit place sur le siège en face de celle-ci.

\- Ecoutez-moi attentivement car je ne le répéterais pas.

Yukino hocha simplement la tête. Natsuki reprit tout en fixant un point à l'horizon.

\- Toutes les recherches et renseignements sont justes. Je ne peux pas vous apporter d'autres éléments sur les motivations ou les travaux d'Artaï.

Yukino ajusta ses lunettes.

\- Une partie des recherches de Nagi se situait dans son ancien château. Malheureusement ... Il a été détruit lors d'un affrontement entre ...

\- Je sais déjà tout cela.

Natsuki se remémora sa lecture.

\- Les différents éléments disparus ne sont pas dangereux en soit. Hormis pour les fragments artificielles de diamants.

Yukino opina de la tête.

\- Yohko nous a affirmé qu'ils seraient suffisants pour reconstruire un diamant.

\- Cela ne marchera pas ... A moins que ...

Yukino porta alors son regard vers Shizuru qui semblait elle-aussi curieuse par la réponse.

\- Que?

Natsuki se releva de son siège et murmura amèrement.

\- Je suis fatiguée et ma blessure me fait mal.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce sous le regard sombre de Shizuru. Celle-ci murmura dans un souffle.

\- Elle nous cache quelque chose.

Yukino hocha simplement la tête.

\- Nous devons absolument la surveiller.


	6. Chapitre 6

Valkyrie

Au soir, Natsuki sourit victorieusement derrière la grille de l'Académie.

\- Aussi facile que dans mon souvenir ...

Elle commença sa marche jusqu'au quai de Windbloom. Tout en s'installant sur un banc, elle attendit le départ du navire. Elle sursauta à l'entente d'une voix derrière elle.

\- Alors on fausse compagnie aux Otomes?

Natsuki fixa un instant l'étrangère et sourit légèrement.

\- Puis-je au moins connaître ton nom jeune otome?

\- Nao Zhang.

Natsuki fredonna une réponse.

\- Tu es donc d'Artaï ... Comment et pourquoi m'as-tu suivi?

\- C'est la vipère qui me l'a demandé.

\- La vipère?

\- Viola.

\- Je vois ... Comment as-tu fait pour me suivre?

\- Viola m'a dit que tu es trop faible pour te téléporter sur une longue distance. Et que tu sortirais probablement par l'arrière de l'Académie comme à ton habitude.

Natsuki secoua la tête face à la réponse et sourit malgré elle face à un souvenir.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Nat... Kruger-san?_

 _Natsuki hocha la tête suite à la salutation. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et salua la deuxième personne du dortoir._

 _\- Encore en train d'étudier Haruka?_

 _L'étudiante en question haussa simplement les épaules sans même se retourner. Shizuru enlaça Haruka par derrière la faisant sursauter au passage._

 _\- Bon sang Bubuzuke ... Il me reste moins de deux jours avant les examens alors ..._

 _Shizuru prit une mine faussement triste tout en caressant les cheveux de Haruka._

 _\- Kanin na Haruka-chan mais je voulais te consoler comme j'ai pu voir Yukino-san le faire._

 _Un rire accompagna la rougeur massive sur le visage de Haruka. Celle-ci s'adressa à Natsuki tout en poussant Shizuru hors du dortoir._

 _\- Kruger-sama si vous pouvez vous aussi vous en aller ... Merci._

 _Faisant face à sa propre porte, Shizuru sourit difficilement à Natsuki._

 _\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amènes?_

 _Natsuki toussota légèrement tout en frottant son cou._

 _\- Tu ... Tu ne viens plus me voir après les cours alors je ..._

 _Shizuru leva une main pour clore la discussion._

 _\- Natsuki m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait que je rentre dans mon dortoir plutôt que je passe du temps avec elle alors ..._

 _Shizuru sentit une main froide sur sa joue._

 _\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous fréquenter dans l'enceinte de l'Académie. Tu es une Corail et ..._

 _\- Dans quelques jours, je serais une Perle. Haruka a peut-être des doutes sur ses examens mais pas moi._

 _\- Cela ne change rien à la situation Shizuru._

 _\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici en plein milieu de la nuit ?_

 _Natsuki prit délicatement la main de Shizuru et l'amena contre son grès vers les jardins. Shizuru se fit guider d'allées en allées. Avant même de comprendre, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur de l'Académie. Natsuki sourit légèrement face au regard dérouté de son élève._

 _\- Je passe par ici quand je veux aller en ville._

 _Un léger baiser sur les lèvres la prit de court._

 _\- Shizuru ..._

 _\- Tu m'as dit que nous ne pouvons pas à l'intérieur ... Nous sommes à l'extérieur. Sauf s'il s'agit d'une excuse._

 _Pour toute réponse, Shizuru sentit des lèvres contre les siennes._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Le silence avait englobé les deux protagonistes. Jusqu'à ce que Nao décide de le casser.

\- Pourquoi faire tout cela?

Natsuki fixa un instant le ciel puis murmura.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi à vrai dire.

\- La valkyrie ... Tout le monde pense à un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir, ne cherchant qu'à dominer le monde. Une femme qui s'est tournée vers la noirceur de son âme pour répandre la peur, la violence et le sang. Pour autant ... Personne ne s'est vraiment demandée pourquoi.

\- T'es-tu posée cette question?

Nao se releva et commença une retraite.

\- Moi non mais Yamada te passe le bonjour. Oh et en passant, il attend toujours son paiement.

Natsuki fixa la jeune otome et s'affala plus profondément dans son siège.

\- Ce vieux fou est donc encore en vie ...

* * *

Depuis plus de quatre heures Nao suivait Natsuki de mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée au abord du désert d'Artaï. Pensant rejoindre le centre, Nao avait vite compris que ce n'était pas la destination de la Valkyrie. Celle-ci marcha plus profondément dans le désert sans prendre en compte la présence de la jeune Otome. Celle-ci finit par craquer.

\- Oi! Pouvons-nous souffler un peu?

Natsuki poursuivit son chemin, les yeux rivés sur ce qui ressemblait à une boussole. Nao souffla légèrement mais réitéra sa demande. Un léger grognement fut sa seule réponse.

\- Tu devrais conserver ton énergie. Le désert est impitoyable.

Face à cette réponse, Nao attrapa de justesse une gourde lancée à son intention.

\- Bois et tais-toi.

\- Mais ...

\- C'est ici.

Natsuki plaça la boussole dans sa poche et remonta vers une dune. D'abord sceptique, Nao fixa Natsuki creusant dans une partie de la dune. Elle fut surprise de distinguer une porte blindée. Natsuki tira légèrement sur la poignet puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Nao fixa une dernière fois le désert et murmura doucement.

\- Le vent a recouvert nos traces ... Comme il recouvrira ce passage ...

* * *

\- J'espère que ce pilier stupide ne s'est pas faufilé ...

\- Défilé Haruka.

Yukino fixa l'extérieur de Garderobe de part son bureau. Elle reprit avec plus de convictions.

\- Ce n'est pas Nao qui m'inquiète mais Shizuru ...

Haruka passa une main sur son visage et haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit d'essayer de mutiler Kruger.

\- Tu as réussi à lui parler?

Haruka secoua la tête.

\- Elle passe la plupart de son temps dans ses quartiers. Je me demandes ce qu'elle y fait.

* * *

Shizuru fixa l'objet entre ses mains. Un collier orné d'un croissant de lune. Elle se leva de son lieu de couchage et l'enfila machinalement autour de son cou. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle passa la main sur le métal froid.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- C'est terminé entre nous Shizuru._

 _La jeune perle fixa un instant son aînée sans comprendre les propos de celle-ci._

 _\- Mais je suis bientôt diplômée nous ..._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de nous._

 _\- Tu ... Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?_

 _Natsuki répondit amèrement sans regarder son ancienne compagne._

 _\- Ecoutes-moi attentivement. J'avais besoin de me rapprocher de ta mère pour servir mon pays. Tu n'étais qu'une distraction. Un moyen de me passer le temps et les nerfs. Oublies ce qui s'est passé. Oublies-moi._

 _Shizuru craqua face à la dureté des propos._

 _\- Je t'ai tout offert de moi et ... Tu ne m'aimes donc pas assez pour ..._

 _Un rire l'arrêta dans son plaidoyer._

 _\- Tu croyais que je t'aimais? Tu m'as poussé à t'embrasser, à te caresser et même à te faire l'amour. Je pensais que tu ne voulais que du sexe. Tu étais comme une chienne en chaleur avec moi. Toujours prête à me séduire ou à me donner envie. Tu as loupé ta vocat..._

 _Une gifle l'arrêta dans son monologue. Shizuru s'enfuit vers son dortoir tout en reclaquant la porte._

 _Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle passa machinalement la main à son cou et retira_ _le collier s'y trouvant. Elle fixa un instant la poubelle et finit par le jeter. Après plusieurs minutes, elle alla le rechercher et le replaça à son cou. Non sans pleurer de nouveau._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Shizuru essuya ses larmes et plaça de nouveau le collier dans une boîte.

\- Oui j'étais convaincue que tu m'aimais comme je t'aimais Natsuki ...

\- Où sommes-nous?

Face au silence, Nao perdait de plus en plus son calme.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Viola a pu trouver de bien chez toi ...

Natsuki s'arrêta face à ce murmure puis reprit sans même se retourner.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

Voyant une brèche pour rompre le silence, Nao essaya de poursuivre la discussion.

\- J'ai appris votre petite altercation ... Sérieusement, il faut être doté d'un neurone ou suicidaire pour oser défier Viola.

Natsuki ne prit pas la peine de répondre et chercha à tâtons un bouton sur le mur. Un léger clic s'en suivit. Elle remonta un escalier et se retrouva dans une pièce dévastée. Nao passa sa tête et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Nous sommes dans le château de Nagi ... Dans l'ancienne bibliothèque.

\- Pas exactement.

Natsuki pointa du doigt un mur effondré.

\- Cette partie délimite l'ancienne bibliothèque. Nous somme dans la bibliothèque privée de Nagi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir emprunté le chemin banal?

Natsuki secoua la tête face à la question.

\- C'est une pièce secrète ... Je ne pensais pas pouvoir y accéder aussi facilement. Les précédents combats ont dû détruire les infrastructures.

Nao vit Natsuki prendre un livre puis le jeter à terre. Après plusieurs répétitions de ce geste avec des livres différents, Nao demanda.

\- Quel livre cherches-tu?

\- Ce ne sont pas des livres.

Nao fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle saisit un livre à ses pieds et l'ouvrit. Dans celui-ci se trouvait une fiole.

\- Ce sont des contenants. Chaque livre contient quelque chose de précis.

Nao reposa la fiole dans le livre tout en parcourant du regard la pièce.

\- Il y en a plus de cinq cents ...

Natsuki se contenta de poursuivre sa recherche. Nao souffla et commença à marcher tout en parcourant les différents titres à hauteur de vue. Elle s'attarda un instant sur l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Elle se murmura tout en l'ouvrant.

\- Voilà de quoi voulait parler Yamada ...

Natsuki ne prit pas le temps de lever les yeux de ses recherches.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ce vieux fou a pu te dire sur ce lieu mais ça n'a aucun intérêt.

Après un moment plus que interminable, Natsuki explosa de colère sous le regard dérouté de Nao.

\- Il n'est pas là ...

\- Qu'est-ce-qui n'est pas là?

Natsuki ne prit pas le temps de répondre et disparut sous le regard frustré de Nao. Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Après une brève sonnerie, elle murmura dans le combiné.

\- Quel était le titre du livre ... Je l'ai trouvé.

* * *

Natsuki arriva à bout de souffle devant la porte de l'Académie. Se téléporter lui demandait énormément d'énergie. Trop d'énergie. Elle tenta une dernière téléportation dans le bureau de la directrice. Avant même que celle-ci ne comprenne, elle fit face à Natsuki qui s'écroula non sans un dernier murmure.

\- Ils l'ont ...

 _A suivre_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note de l'auteur : Une bonne année à tous ^^. Qu'elle vous apporte réussite sur le plan professionnel mais également personnel. Que de mieux que vous souhaiter le meilleur pour cette année. Je remercie ceux et celles suivant cette histoire et devrais re-publier ma précédente fiction dans le courant du mois de février. Pour ceux et celles se posant des questions, patience ... Les réponses arriveront en temps voulues ^^. Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne journée. Lasolitaire.**

* * *

 _ **Valkyrie**_

Une caresse. Natsuki ne savait pas si elle était dans un rêve, dans la réalité ou tout simplement de l'autre côté. Au final, ça n'avait pas d'importance à ce moment précis. Elle voulait en profiter au maximum. De ce moment de plénitude. De cette sensation. Cette douceur. Elle lui avait manqué. Mais elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle y goutte de nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit l'initiatrice de cette caresse. Elle, la gracieuse Améthyste. Malgré les yeux clos, elle reconnaissait parfaitement ce toucher. Celle d'une femme sublime. Celle de la seule femme qui l'avait réellement aimé. Mais qui ne l'avait jamais totalement comprise. Shizuru. Elle profita de l'instant pour ce remémorer ses gestes, ses mots et même ses actions. Envers cette femme sublime mais aussi envers les autres. Avait-elle fait le bon choix? Une autre caresse la fit douter. Un léger tracé sur ses lèvres lui remémora la chaleur de son étudiante. Avec ceci, elle avait sa réponse. Avait-elle eut raison de rompre avec elle, de la faire souffrir et pire de la faire la haïr? La réponse était claire. La réponse était comme ses douces caresses. Une douloureuse réalité. Un bruit de fond amenant à l'absence de cette chaleur rassurante. La méditation prit également fin. Surtout à l'entente d'une question sonnant comme un soulagement. Natsuki articula difficilement les premiers mots lui venant à l'esprit.

\- Non je ne suis pas encore morte Haruka.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Shizuru à son chevet. Celle-ci se décala sans même un regard. Ne voulant pas revenir sur le sujet elle-même, Natsuki se mit en position assise.

\- Ils ont un fragment de mon diamant.

\- C'est donc pour cette raison que vous avez pris la liberté de sortir de cette enceinte? Qu'avez-vous fait de notre quatrième colonne?

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Nao Juliet Zhang

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Maria ... Nao est à ... Artaï. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à traîner un boulet.

Maria hocha simplement la tête. Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur Yukino.

\- Quelqu'un cherche le moyen de créer une nouvelle Valkyrie. Nous ...

\- Vous en avez assez fait Kruger-sensei. Reposez-vous. Nous allons nous charger du reste.

\- Mais ...

Pour simple réponse, elle vit les différentes personnes sortirent du laboratoire, hormis Yohko. Celle-ci vérifia les constantes de sa patiente tout en murmurant.

\- Vous avez fait une entrée fracassante ... Vous devez vous ménager. Vous êtes notre seul espoir si une autre Valkyrie voit le jour. Je suis sincèrement désolée de devoir vous faire cela.

Natsuki sentit une chose froide dans son bras. Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne, elle sentit ses paupières lourdes. Elle comprit alors qu'on lui avait administré un somnifère. Elle arriva cependant à articuler une dernière parole avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- A quoi bon si ... Shizuru ...

Yohko fixa un instant la première Valkyrie et secoua la tête.

\- Il semblerait que Midori ait vu juste ... Une telle folie Kruger-san.

* * *

Nao fulminait à son retour. Trois jours pour rentrer à Garderobe. Elle se dirigea directement dans le laboratoire et fut surprise de voir Nina à quelques mètres de Natsuki. Celle-ci la fixait alors que Natsuki dormait paisiblement. Nao posa une main sur l'épaule de Nina et murmura doucement.

\- T'ai-je manqué mon amour?

Pour simple réponse, elle sentit un dos s'appuyer contre sa poitrine.

\- Cela dépend de ta réponse. M'as-tu délibérément menti?

Nao passa ses avant-bras autour du cou de Nina.

\- Tu m'aurais tué si je t'avais dis où et surtout avec qui j'allais.

\- Elle aurait pu te tuer ... Comme elle a tué mon père. J'ai été tellement inquiète pour toi ...

Nao s'attarda un instant sur les propos. Elle renforça sa prise et murmura tout en embrassant sa compagne.

\- Si tel est le cas ... Tu lui pardonneras.

Voyant l'air sceptique de Nina, Nao secoua la tête tout en la désignant du regard.

\- J'ai besoin de lui parler pour confirmer certaines choses mais avant ... Allons nous reposer, je suis fatiguée.

* * *

Yohko s'approcha, aiguille en main, vers le bras de Natsuki. Au lieu de réaliser son travail, elle sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet. Natsuki ouvrit les yeux et renforça sa prise.

\- J'ai assez dormi pour le reste de mon existence. Bien au-delà de mes espérances.

\- Mais ...

\- Pas d'autres piqûres. Je vais bien.

Voyant l'air déterminé de son homologue, Yohko posa la seringue sur la table. Natsuki se leva légèrement groggy puis enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Natsuki fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit une tierce personne dans le laboratoire. Elle ne put que grogner son nom.

\- Amane ...

Celle-ci sourit tout en se rapprochant de Natsuki.

\- Les caméra ne mentaient pas. Tu es belle et bien en vie ma tendre Natsuki.

La duchesse tenta de caresser la joue de Natsuki mais celle-ci se décala. Spectatrice en retrait de la scène, Shizuru avait du mal à rester silencieuse. Elle fixa néanmoins la réaction de Natsuki. La colère.

\- Que fait-elle ici?

Amane répondit à la place de Yohko tout en tournant autour de Natsuki.

\- Je suis peinée de savoir que tu as pénétré sur les terres d'Artaï sans même venir me saluer. Nous avons passé de bons moments ensembles.

Natsuki laissa alors parler sa colère.

\- Me battre et me laisser crever de faim dans une cellule ne sont pas de bons moments.

Amane rigola légèrement.

\- Tu devais apprendre les bases ma chère domestique. Mais tu es toujours aussi sauvage ... Une chose des plus intéressantes.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Amane se rapprocha de Natsuki et fixa un instant Yohko qui, suite à l'intensité du regard, préféra prendre son congé. Natsuki sentit Amane la caresser tout en susurrant à son oreille.

\- Ma distraction du moment n'est pas aussi docile que toi.

Natsuki secoua la tête mais sentit la prise se faire plus insistante.

\- Je serais te pardonner pour tes écarts si tu me reviens.

Natsuki se décala de l'emprise tout en empoignant la duchesse par le cou.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant que tu peux abuser.

Natsuki desserra sa prise et tenta une retraite. Amane sourit légèrement.

\- Nous savons toutes les deux les raisons de ta présence ici Natsuki.

Natsuki gela sur place sous le regard surpris de Shizuru. Amane se rapprocha de Natsuki et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Ce contact sembla sortir Natsuki de sa stupeur.

\- Que cherches-tu à faire Amane?

\- Je souhaite simplement reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

Natsuki ferma un instant les yeux puis murmura difficilement.

\- C'est toi n'est-ce-pas?

Voyant le léger sourire sur le visage d'Amane, Natsuki frissonna.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable Natsuki.

\- Oh que si je sais. Suzume ...

\- Crois-tu que Suzume a agit dans ton intérêt?

Suite à la non-réponse de Natsuki, Amane combla le vide entre Natsuki et elle. Après un léger baiser ainsi qu'une caresse se voulant rassurante, Amane reprit avec plus de douceurs.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes motivations Natsuki. Contrairement à Suzume, tu savais bien avant que je ne t'ai dans mon lit ce que je voulais de toi. Je n'ai menti ni à ta mère ni à toi. Tu es la propriété d'Artaï. Tu es ma propriété.

\- Et si je refuse?

\- Tu ne refuseras pas Natsuki.

Natsuki passa devant Shizuru sans même la voir. Celle-ci s'avança vers Amane qui frotta légèrement son cou.

\- Vous devriez repartir chez vous Duchesse. Laissez Natsuki et ma mère tranquille. Suis-je assez claire?

Amane grimaça à la vue de Shizuru.

\- Vous ne savez rien et n'êtes pas en mesure de me menacer. Qui sais ce qui se passera si la vérité éclate au grand jour.

\- La vérité?

Amane rigola légèrement puis reprit avec un léger dégoût dans la voix.

\- Natsuki est difficile à dresser. Elle l'a toujours été. Votre mère s'est octroyée le droit de la kidnapper lors d'une de ses venues à Artaï. Ce geste est loin d'être aussi noble que vous le pensez.

Shizuru fronça les sourcils face au propos de la Duchesse. Celle-ci s'approcha de Shizuru et caressa doucement son visage.

\- Natsuki en sait beaucoup plus sur le diamant noir que ce qu'elle ne laisse croire. L'avoir à ses côtés est avoir une chance de survivre. Votre mère avait conscience de cela.

\- Mais Mère est morte.

Amane s'approcha de l'oreille de Shizuru et susurra.

\- Parce qu'elle a choisi de mourir. Croyez-moi que je récupérerais Natsuki car je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir.

* * *

\- Pourquoi est-elle ici!

Yukino sursauta face à l'entrée fracassante de Natsuki.

\- S'il s'agit d'Amane del Artaï, elle voulait avoir confirmation que vous étiez en vie. Votre visite sur les ruines du château semble avoir été filmée par des caméras de surveillance. Nous n'avions ni la permission ni le droit d'entrer sur cette Terre. J'ai donc dû présenter mes excuses ainsi que les vôtres pour ce dérangement. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas simplement la mettre à la porte. Au passage bonjour à vous Kruger-sensei.

Natsuki grommela une salutation puis s'affala sur le canapé. Yukino reprit avec un air plus sombre.

\- Vous nous cachez quelque chose Kruger-sensei. J'aimerais réellement savoir ce que c'est.

Natsuki hésita un instant puis murmura.

\- Les fragments artificielles peuvent être stabilisés grâce à un élément central stable. Le diamant noire est en l'occurrence cet élément. La personne possédant mon fragment peut composer un diamant.

\- Nous avons donc des soucis à nous faire.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'arrêter?

\- L'arrêter?

Natsuki pointa du doigt la porte tout en se relevant.

\- Amane ... Artaï est derrière tout cela.

\- Nous n'avons aucune confirmation de cela.

Natsuki murmura amèrement tout en prenant son congé.

\- Il n'y avait pas que Nagi qui était fou ... C'est une affaire de famille.

 _A suivre ..._


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Note de l'auteur : merci pour les reviews !**_

 _ **Valkyrie**_

Elle devait savoir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était devenu une obsession. Une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à laisser de côté. Shizuru se maudit mentalement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas passer au dessus de tout ça ? Au dessus de ce jour-là? De ces évènements datant de plus d'une semaine. Et surtout de cette désagréable rencontre. Elle ouvrit sans grande formalité la porte du laboratoire et se retrouva nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle cherchait depuis ce matin. Natsuki leva un instant les yeux de l'ordinateur puis préféra se reconcentrer sur ses recherches. L'intensité dans les yeux de Shizuru ne présageait rien de bon de son point de vue. Natsuki y décelait de la colère. Se souvenant de leur dernière interaction, Natsuki préféra ne pas amener l'étincelle. Et donc de poursuivre son observation. Yohko lui avait signalé que chaque diamant émettait une impulsion visualisable sur cet ordinateur. Elle avait donc décidé de scruter le moindre signal pour ainsi distinguer l'éventuel signal de son propre diamant. Shizuru fixa un instant la pièce puis finit par craquer. Le fait que Natsuki ne daigne pas la regarder dans les yeux avait eu raison des nerfs de l'Améthyste. Malgré le souhait de masquer son agacement, les mots furent prononcés aussi aiguisés qu'une lame de couteau.

\- La duchesse est donc la raison de ta trahison?

Natsuki releva la tête et fixa les environs. Seules, dans une pièce avec une Shizuru en colère ne faisait pas parti des choses qu'elle appréciait. Malgré les années, Shizuru était toujours aussi possessive. Natsuki se souvient alors d'un de leurs disputes, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle n'était pas prête pour un autre combat. Et pire pour recevoir les foudres de Shizuru. Elle essaya de clore la discussion mais Shizuru ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu Shizuru ...

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi ?

Natsuki secoua la tête tout en se relevant. Fuir était encore la meilleure solution. Natsuki savait reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance. Ayant eu plusieurs fois ce genre de querelles dans le passé avec sa cadette, elle connaissait la fin de celle-ci. Shizuru finirait par exploser de colère puis s'excuser suite à son énervement. Et encore pire, pleurer suite à une possible culpabilité sur sa réaction. Natsuki essaya de quitter la pièce mais fut retenue par Shizuru.

\- Pourrais-tu au moins être honnête sur ce sujet?

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

Voyant Natsuki s'éloigner, Shizuru la suivit après quelques minutes d'hésitation. Faisant face au dos nu de Natsuki, elle reprit d'un ton ferme non sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement faire face à une désertion de la part de son ancienne enseignante. C'était trop facile. Qui sait combien de temps encore, elle pourrait rester silencieuse suite à cela? Elle avait besoin de réponses. Pour sa santé mentale. Elle était restée trop longtemps à se poser des questions sans réponses. Alors qu'aujourd'hui elle pouvait au moins en obtenir une, elle n'allait pas laisser l'opportunité lui passer sous le nez. Elle décida alors de poser la seule question qui lui fit ressentir une douleur insoutenable au niveau de sa poitrine.

\- Tu es son amante c'est ça?

\- Je veux juste prendre une douche ...

Shizuru perdit alors son self-control.

\- Tu allais la rejoindre avant ou après que nous faisions l'amour? Comment peux-tu m'avoir caché une chose pareille! Tu n'es qu'un monstre Natsuki! Je savais que je n'étais qu'un jouet pour toi mais ...

\- ça suffit!

Shizuru s'arrêta dans sa crise. Elle resta sans voix lorsque Natsuki se rapprocha d'elle vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements. Elle remonta son regard vers celui-ci de Natsuki et distingua une émotion beaucoup plus sombre.

\- Est-ce-que ça t'apaiserait l'esprit que je te dise qu'elle ait abusé de moi? Qu'elle m'ait volé ma première fois ou violé plus d'une fois?

Shizuru ne détourna pas les yeux même si elle ressentit un certain malaise.

\- Alors pourquoi?

Natsuki explosa de colère sous le regard dérouté de Shizuru.

\- Parce que je n'avais pas le choix!

Shizuru laissa alors de nouveau parler sa colère.

\- Tu avais le choix justement. Et tu as préféré retourner vers un pays qui t'a détruit plutôt que de recevoir ce que tu méritais en tant qu'être humain.

\- Qui es?

Shizuru frôla doucement le visage de Natsuki qui gela sur place.

\- Ce que je croyais être un amour partagé.

Natsuki se décala tout en secouant la tête.

\- Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant Shizuru ... Tu parles d'amour, de sentiments et même de joie dans un monde où ... Les Otomes sont là pour se sacrifier pour maintenir la paix. Où es la place de l'amour dans tout ça?

Pour toute réponse, Shizuru prit l'une des mains de Natsuki et la plaça sous son sein gauche. Natsuki frissonna légèrement suite au contact mais ne fit aucun geste de recul.

\- Ici ... Et si tu n'avais pas ce coeur de glace, tu ressentirais cette chaleur. Appelles-moi un enfant si tu le souhaite mais j'ai foi de pouvoir un jour vivre ma vie comme je l'entends au détriment de pouvoir aimer la personne que je voudrais aimer.

Sur ce, Shizuru se retira sans même un dernier regard. Seule, Natsuki posa machinalement sa main sur son propre coeur.

\- Pardonnes-moi de ne pas pouvoir partager le même espoir Shizuru.

* * *

\- Nous avons localisé un signal du diamant noi...

\- Où ça?

Yohko sursauta en même temps que Yukino. Miss Maria fixa rapidement Natsuki puis se reconcentra sur l'écran. Yukino se réinstalla correctement sur sa chaise tout en signalant son agacement.

\- Kruger-sensei ... Pourriez-vous au moins ne pas surgir de cette manière sans même vous faire annoncer? Je vais finir par succomber à une attaque.

\- Vous ne serez pas la seule Gakuencho ...

Natsuki se rapprocha de l'ordinateur et grogna face à l'information.

\- Cette partie de la montagne Sacrée appartient à Artaï ... Elle a tout manigancée depuis le début.

\- Nous n'avons aucune certitude ...

\- Mais quel genre de directrice êtes-vous pour nier à ce point l'évidence!

Malgré l'affront, Yukino réajusta ses lunettes.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas exterminer Amane del Artaï suite au fait que vous ne l'appréciez pas. Je vous suggère donc d'écouter attentivement les actions à mener.

\- Mais ...

\- Dans le cas contraire, je me ferais une joie de vous réfrigérer et de vous remettre dans votre enceinte. Suis-je assez claire?

Natsuki pointa du doigt l'écran.

\- Si cette chose s'avère être liée à Amane et que je ne puisse pas intervenir, je vous fais la promesse de vous tuer de mes propres mains.

\- Laissez-là faire Gakuencho.

Natsuki fut surprise de voir Maria prendre son parti. Yukino souffla légèrement mais hocha la tête.

Sur ce, Natsuki disparut sans même y être invitée. Yukino fixa intensément Maria qui finit par murmurer.

\- Si Suzume était encore en vie ... Elle aurait tué Amane de ses propres mains.

\- Vraiment? Et pour quelles raisons?

Maria ferma un instant les yeux puis murmura difficilement.

\- Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire mais je peux facilement imaginer les blancs.

 _Flash-back_

 _Maria suivait de près Suzume qui remontait un couloir._

 _\- Artaï possède un magnifique château. Pour autant, j'espère ne pas me perdre avant de trouver nos quartiers._

 _Maria sourit mais se ravisa rapidement lorsqu'elle vit deux personnes devant elle. Alors que l'une semblait prendre du plaisir dans un baiser, l'autre semblait prier pour que cela cesse. Suzume remarqua elle-aussi l'interaction et s'avança vers les deux protagonistes._

 _\- Pardonnez-moi ..._

 _Maria crut avoir un malaise lorsqu'elle reconnut l'une des deux personnes. Elle s'inclina en signe de respect. Suzume était plus concentrée sur la jeune femme qui s'était elle-même inclinée._

 _\- Mère m'a parlé de votre venue. Permettez-moi de me présenter correctement. Je suis Amane del Artaï, Fille du Duc et de la Duchesse Anata et Armani d'Artaï._

 _\- Qu'en est-il de vous jeune fille?_

 _Amane saisit sans douceur le poignet de la dernière personne._

 _\- Une domestique sans importance. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser ... Je dois m'occuper de son éducation._

 _Suzume fronça les sourcils tout en murmurant._

 _\- Elle n'a même pas quinze ans ..._

 _Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Suzume se promena dans le château en compagnie de Miss Maria. Elle fut surprise de voir la jeune fille du matin recroquevillée à terre. Elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Voyant la peur sur le visage de celle-ci, Suzume voulut se montrer rassurante._

 _\- Ne crains rien ... As-tu un nom?_

 _\- Kruger ... Natsuki._

 _Suzume fronça légèrement les sourcils mais reprit avec un peu plus de douceur._

 _\- Quel âge as-tu?_

 _\- Quatorze ans Madame._

 _Suzume se rapprocha de Natsuki et murmura doucement._

 _\- Voudrais-tu venir avec moi?_

 _\- Suzume vous n'y pensez pas?_

 _Suzume ne prit pas le temps de répondre à Maria et se reconcentra sur l'enfant._

 _\- J'ai une fille un peu plus jeune que toi ... Je ne laisserais ni personne lui faire du mal ni même lui arriver quelque chose alors ... Si tu souhaite fuir cet enfer ... Nous partons demain dès le lever du soleil. Il y aura une place pour toi si tu le souhaites Natsuki. Crois-moi qu'un avenir meilleur s'offre à toi si tu viens avec moi. Tu seras en sécurité à mes côtés._

 _Fin du flash-back_

\- Suzume n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête ... Après cela, Natsuki a été envoyé chez les plus grands maîtres de combat. Suzume lui a ensuite proposé un poste ici lorsqu'elle avait acquérir la force nécessaire pour porter une gemme sans avoir suivi le programme réservé aux Otomes. Mais Natsuki n'a jamais oublié Artaï ... ni la duchesse.

Yohko rompit le silence lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur l'ordinateur.

\- Le signal a disparu ... Nous devrions prévenir Kruger-san avant qu'elle ne fasse face à la réalité.

Yukino secoua la tête tout en fixant elle-même l'ordinateur.

\- Kruger-sensei a besoin de le voir par elle-même.

* * *

\- Comme je ne cesse de vous le répéter depuis votre venue surprise dans ma cuisine ... Ce ne sont que de vieilles mines désinfectées. Comme la précédente et comme la prochaine.

Natsuki grommela face au ton de Mai.

\- Il y avait un signal dans les environs et je vais le trouver.

Mai secoua la tête face à l'entêtement de son aînée.

\- Il y a plus de mines désinfectées qu'autre chose sur ce flanc de montagne.

Natsuki saisit une pelle au sol et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Elle n'est pas rouillée.

\- Plaît-il?

\- Cette pelle ne date pas de plusieurs années sinon elle serait rouillée!

Mai souffla tout en se rapprochant de Natsuki. Elle saisit la pelle tout en poursuivant ses dires.

\- Cette pelle peut avoir trois jours comme six ans ... Nous avons fait d'énormes progrès technologiques concernant le maintien des monomères d'oxydes. Pour faire simple ... Plus de rouilles.

\- C'est impossible.

Mai rendit la pelle à son propriétaire tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Faîtes l'expérience à Garderobe si ça vous amuse moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Natsuki resta seule un instant puis balança avec force l'objet à terre.

\- J'arriverais à te coincer Amane ...

* * *

Yohko fixa avec des yeux ronds Natsuki.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes?

Natsuki sortit un stylo d'un verre d'eau sans plus d'explications. Yohko le saisit.

\- Il n'est plus prêt d'écrire.

\- Il réécrira avant qu'il ne rouille non?

Ne comprenant pas la question, Yohko acquiesça simplement. Natsuki allait jurer lorsqu'elle distingua une personne dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se releva et commença à suivre celle-ci jusqu'à un chêne. Elle finit par prendre la parole.

\- Tu es revenue en vie d'Artaï?

\- Ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

\- Tu es donc la quatrième colonne.

Nao haussa simplement les épaules. Elle s'adossa au chêne tout en secouant la tête.

\- Je sais pourquoi et c'est vraiment ... Je n'arrive même pas à trouver un mot juste.

Natsuki fit alors face à Nao qui reprit tout en fixant droit dans les yeux son interlocutrice.

\- Même si c'est une chose qui me dépasse, il serait vraiment injuste que ça finisse de cette manière.

\- De quoi parles-tu?

Nao passa une main sur son visage et pointa du doigt le bâtiment lui faisant face.

\- Je n'ai pas connu personnellement Suzume Viola mais ... J'ai de l'estime pour elle et ... Pour toi Natsuki Kruger.

Natsuki posa une main sur l'épaule de Nao et murmura doucement.

\- Les choses doivent rester comme elles sont. Je ne sais pas ce que Yamada t'a raconté mais ...

\- Il ne s'agit pas de Yamada.

\- Alors de qui? Amane est loin d'être une référence Nao. Tu devrais éviter de la fréquenter.

Nao allait répondre mais se décala lorsqu'elle vit une élève passant à proximité de leur position. Natsuki prit ce signe comme la fin de la discussion. Voyant Natsuki s'éloigner, Nao renforça sa prise sur le livre jusque-là dans sa main.

\- Elle est en droit de le savoir ...

* * *

Shizuru remonta dans ses quartiers et fut surprise de la légère brise dans ceux-ci. Tout en refermant la fenêtre, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle se rapprocha de son bureau et saisit machinalement le livre y reposant. Elle le feuilleta quelques minutes puis s'attarda sur la fin de celui-ci. Une petite cassette reposée dans la couverture. Tout en l'inspectant, elle parla à voix basse.

\- Que peux bien signifier tout ceci ...

 _A suivre ..._


	9. Chapitre 9

Valkyrie

\- C'est un enregistrement audio et visuel. Ce genre de modèle ne se fait plus depuis ... Ma foi, je me souviens que mon père en possédait plusieurs mais ... De quoi s'agit-il Shizuru-san?

\- J'aimerais le savoir Yohko. Pensez-vous pouvoir extraire les informations?

Yohko hocha simplement la tête tout en posant la cassette sur le côté de son bureau. Shizuru posa le livre à proximité de la cassette et reprit.

\- Pouvez-vous ... Me confirmer ce qu'il est indiqué là-dedans?

Yohko ouvrit la première page et parcourra rapidement son contenu. Elle blanchit légèrement au fil de sa lecture.

\- Si tout ceci est vrai alors ...

\- Personne ne doit être au courant avant d'avoir une réponse claire.

\- A qui allez-vous demander?

Shizuru serra légèrement les poings.

\- Amane del Artaï.

\- Avez-vous pensé à la réaction de Kruger-sensei?

Shizuru s'en alla sans même répondre.

* * *

\- Ah c'est vous ...

Shizuru répondit amèrement face à la tenue de son hôte.

\- J'aurais dû signaler à votre garde de préciser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Natsuki ... Votre tenue vestimentaire aurait été plus adaptée.

Amane s'installa sur son trône tout en révélant une partie non négligeable de son corps. Tout en croisant les jambes, elle fixa Shizuru.

\- Vous êtes également une femme sublime ... Ayant reçu vous aussi les faveurs de ma Natsuki.

Shizuru sourit difficilement face à cette remarque.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de cela avec vous.

\- Mais cela vous manque n'est-ce-pas? Natsuki est une amante exemplaire ...

Shizuru s'attarda un instant sur la question mais préféra revenir sur la raison de sa présence.

\- J'aimerais que l'on parle de Kruger ...

\- C'est ce que nous faisons.

\- Saeko Kruger.

Le sourire d'Amane disparut rapidement suite à cela. Shizuru reprit avec quelques réticences.

\- Vous servir de sa fille parce que vous n'avez pas pu avoir la mère est un comportement bien bas.

\- Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne connaissez pas !

Suite au ton glacial, Shizuru préféra garder le silence. Amane se pinça légèrement les lèvres.

\- Saeko ... Telle mère, telle fille au final ... Vous pensez réellement être au-dessus de moi Archemeister ... Tout comme votre mère. Mais des trois, je suis la seule encore en vie. Ces femmes n'ont été qu'une épine douloureuse dans mon pied. Croyez-moi que leur mort fut un soulagement.

Shizuru serra légèrement les poings mais préféra rester calme.

\- Peut-être que la mort est la seule chose qui vous libérera de votre colère.

Amane s'arrêta un instant sur les propos de Shizuru puis se releva et commença une retraite. A hauteur de Shizuru, elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- Alors je ne serais pas la seule à mourir.

Shizuru fixa la retraite de Amane et pensa à voix haute.

\- Il est peut-être temps de nous parler Natsuki.

* * *

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous avez voulu vous prouver ...

Natsuki dévisagea Yohko face à cela. Celle-ci enroula la main de la Valkyrie dans un bandage.

\- Les murs sont en triple épaisseurs. Votre poing ... Regardez l'état de votre main.

\- J'avais besoin d'extérioriser.

Yohko s'assura d'être seule et reprit avec un léger amusement.

\- Votre colère ou votre peur ... Rassurez-vous, elle va bien.

Avant même que Natsuki ne puisse nier, Yohko reprit avec un ton plus dur.

\- La prochaine fois que Shizuru-san part à Artaï, je vous le signalerais. Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver mon laboratoire en pièce.

\- Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Yohko roula des yeux et fixa machinalement sa table de travail sur lequel reposait un livre fermé.

\- Sur quoi travaillez-vous?

Yohko s'attarda un instant sur la question puis répondit sincèrement.

\- Si seulement je le savais.

Natsuki se leva de sa position et saisit le livre malgré les protestations de la scientifique. Elle parcourra le titre et le reposa.

\- La Trias d'Artaï ... Ce n'est pas ce genre de fabulations qui vous aidera.

\- Fabulation?

Natsuki leva une main en l'air comme signe de salut.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'Otome à Artaï. Et encore moins de Trias. Vous devriez vous concentrez sur le diamant noir.

Yohko fronça légèrement les sourcils puis saisit à son tour le livre.

\- C'est justement ce que je fais.

* * *

\- Natsuki!

Natsuki stoppa nette dans sa marche. Elle se retourna et souffla tout en reprenant sa marche. Elle sentit une prise ferme sur son bras. Elle grimaça légèrement suite à la prise.

\- Je veux savoir ...

\- Merde Shizuru.

Shizuru resta sceptique face à la réponse. Natsuki reprit avec un léger agacement.

\- Tu es partie à Artaï pour ... Que ne comprends-tu pas dans le fait de me foutre la paix avec cette foutue Duchesse?

\- Quant est-il de Saeko Kruger?

La colère de Natsuki se dissipa en un instant sous le regard surpris de Shizuru.

\- Pas ici ... Viens.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Shizuru suivit Natsuki jusqu'à un couloir puis devant une porte. Tout en s'engouffrant dedans, elle ne put que se sentir mal à l'aise. Voyant cela, Natsuki souffla.

\- Maria ... Maria m'a rendu mes quartiers après ton départ pour Artaï.

Shizuru hocha la tête et s'installa sur le rebord du lit, faisant face à son homologue. Elle murmura avec une certaine souffrance.

\- Rien n'a changé depuis ... Cette nuit-là.

Natsuki tourna le dos à Shizuru, elle aussi en proie à de douloureux souvenirs. Elle préféra revenir sur le présent sujet.

\- Saeko Kruger était ma mère. Je pensais que ta mère t'en avait parlé.

\- Elles se connaissaient?

Natsuki hocha machinalement la tête.

\- Et elles connaissaient toutes les deux Amane.

\- Mais comment?

Natsuki fit face à Shizuru tout en s'installant sur un siège à proximité.

\- Suzume ... Artaï n'a pas toujours été délimité par ses frontières. Artaï s'étendait jusqu'à ici. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais nos mères ont été en cours avec Amane jusqu'à leur quinze ans. Ensuite ta mère m'a raconté que leurs routes se sont séparées. Ma mère était enceinte. Windbloom et Garderobe sont ensuite devenus des états libres. Ta mère a choisi les Otomes et Amane avait ses propres obligations. Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Et pour ce qui est de la Trias d'Artaï ?

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la question.

\- Yohko possède un livre là-dessus ...

Shizuru ne savait pas comment interpréter le regard de Natsuki. La seule chose qu'elle y percevait était l'ignorance. Elle se releva et s'avança vers celle-ci.

\- De quoi est morte ta mère?

Natsuki haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Amane n'a jamais voulu m'en parler. Et je n'ai jamais demandé à ta mère.

\- Cela ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Elle m'a laissé à la bonne garde d'une folle dès l'âge de cinq ans alors ... Non ça m'est égal.

Shizuru ouvrit légèrement la porte.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te haïr ... Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais ... Tu m'as ... manqué Natsuki.

Seule, Natsuki fixa un instant sa porte.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Shizuru.

* * *

\- Elle ne sait rien.

Yohko fixa un instant Shizuru puis reprit sa lecture.

\- Les personnes à l'origine de ses recherches semblaient en connaître énormément sur la science. C'est très enrichissant.

\- Vous avez dit les?

Yohko hocha la tête et désigna le livre.

\- Deux si les écritures reflètent les chercheurs. Et en juger par la finesse des écrits ... Deux femmes. Saeko Kruger et ... Ou peut-être trois au vu de terme "Trias". Un leader et deux suiveurs ...

Shizuru sourit légèrement mais préféra ne pas taquiner la scientifique sur son étude dactylographique. Yohko reprit plus sérieusement.

\- Le diamant noir est étudié depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Il y a des études physico-chimiques peu à peu déviées vers la médecine. J'ai dans ce livre une partie de mes réponses. Savoir qu'un confrère à étudier la chose avant moi me laisse un peu perplexe.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

Yohko referma le livre et s'adossa à son siège.

\- J'ai fait des recherches et il n'y a rien concernant Saeko Kruger ou même ses recherches. Quant aux autres impliqués dans ces recherches ... Je n'ai trouvé aucun nom.

\- Artaï a fait mains basses sur ses recherches.

\- C'est ce que je pensais mais ...

Shizuru fixa un instant le regard lointain de Yohko qui poursuivit plus difficilement.

\- Les atouts militaires en termes de destruction massive auraient été utilisés par Artaï. Nagi ne s'en serait pas privé. Quelqu'un à Artaï a volontairement effacé toutes ces recherches ou ...

\- Personne n'était au courant des travaux de Kruger-san.

Yohko hocha simplement la tête. Elle souffla légèrement puis reprit tout en se levant.

\- Concernant la deuxième partie ... Je pense pouvoir bientôt faire ressortir le contenu de cet enregistrement. Peut-être nous apprendra t-il plus que la version écrite.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Yohko chercha un instant ses mots et finit par lâcher.

\- Je vais prévenir la directrice. Je ne veux rien garder sous silence. Et Kruger-sensei devra tôt ou tard être mise au courant. C'est son héritage après tout.

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête malgré sa désapprobation.

 _A suivre_


	10. Chapitre 10

Valkyrie

 _Depuis plus de dix minutes, Shizuru était debout derrière une porte. Au moment même où elle allait frapper, celle-ci s'ouvrit révélant Natsuki._

 _\- Qu'est que ..._

 _Pour simple réponse, Shizuru s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce et la referma, sous le regard surpris de la seconde personne. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse émettre le moindre son, elle sentit un corps contre le sien. Elle grimaça légèrement face à l'impact._

 _\- Natsuki ... J'ai appris que tu étais blessée ..._

 _Natsuki rigola légèrement et se décala de l'étreinte. Elle releva son haut et désigna la partie bandée._

 _\- C'est superficielle ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Shizuru caressa doucement la partie en question puis quémanda un baiser. D'abord chaste, le baiser prenait des allures de préliminaires. Shizuru se décala à contre-coeur sous le regard surpris de Natsuki._

 _\- Tu es blessée ..._

 _\- Je vais parfaitement bien!_

 _Shizuru murmura sensuellement tout en caressant le cou de Natsuki qui frissonna légèrement._

 _\- Ara Ara quel genre de pensées est dans votre esprit Kruger-sensei? S'agirait-il de choses ... Ara quel est le terme approprié ... Ecchi si je ne m'abuse?_

 _\- Shizuru ..._

 _\- Ou plutôt hentai ... Ara Ara ... Ah moins que Natsuki ait une autre terme à l'esprit ?_

 _Natsuki passa ses mains sous la tunique de Shizuru tout en la plaquant doucement contre la porte._

 _\- Toi et tes taquineries ... Je t'aime tellement Shizuru._

 _Shizuru resta un instant surprise puis embrassa Natsuki._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi ma Na-tsu-ki._

* * *

\- Shizuru?

Celle-ci sursauta sous le regard interrogateur de Natsuki.

\- Hum?

\- Heu ... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ... Devant ma chambre?

Shizuru força un sourire puis secoua la tête.

\- Il y a une réunion d'ici une demi-heure concernant ... Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette manière?

Natsuki approcha sa main du front de Shizuru qui se décala rapidement.

\- Je ... Tu n'aurais pas un peu de fièvre ... Tu es ... Rouge Shizuru.

Pour simple réponse, Shizuru tourna les talons tout en murmurant.

\- Pourquoi je pense à ça dans un moment pareil!

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils mais préféra rejoindre ses quartiers.

* * *

\- Avant de commencer, je tiens à dire que ... Je n'avais aucune idée du contenu de ...

Natsuki souffla de lassitude, arrêtant par la même occasion Yohko dans ses explications. Yukino se contenta de hocher la tête comme pour clore la discussion.

 _-_ Je vous remercie pour votre travail Yohko. Nous sommes toutes dans l'attente alors ... Je vous en prie.

Yohko fixa un instant son ordinateur.

\- Malgré qu'il semble y avoir plusieurs enregistrements superposés les uns sur les autres, j'ai réussi à en isoler certains.

\- Venons-en au fait Yohko!

Suite à la remarque de Natsuki, Yohko secoua rapidement la tête puis finit par lancer la ré image floue apparue. Bientôt, on distingua trois adolescentes. Natsuki se raidit suite à cela. Bientôt imitée par Shizuru. Elle allait demander des explications mais s'arrêta lors de l'entente d'une voix à travers la vidéo.

 _\- Saeko tu vas finir par nous faire repérer avec ton obsession de tout enregistrer!_

 _Saeko se décala de l'objectif avec un léger sourire et pointa l'objectif en direction de la jeune femme responsable de la réprimande._

 _\- La personne que vous venez d'entendre est la digne héritière du trône d'Artaï, Amane del Artaï. Et à ses côtés se trouve Suzume Viola, originaire de Windbloom. Et comme vous le savez déjà ... Je suis Saeko Kruger. A nous trois, nous formons la Trias d'Artaï, chercheurs et analystes de composés du vivant, classe A1 du lycée d'Artaï._

 _\- Ara Ara ... Personne ne s'intéresse à tout cela Saeko-han. Poursuivons là où nous nous sommes arrêtées._

 _Saeko secoua la tête et s'avança avec son objectif, vers une table de travail._

 _\- C'est important de laisser une trace de nos recherches. Tous les chercheurs font ça._

 _\- Poses ce truc et viens nous aider bon sang!_

 _Saeko souffla mais s'exécuta. Pour autant, elle poursuivit son explication tout en travaillant._

 _\- La famille del Artaï a extrait dans une ancienne mine de la Vallée noire ce que nous avons appelé le diamant noir. Amane nous l'a ramené il y a de cela quelques semaines car celui-ci semblait devenir fluorescent dans la nuit. Bien que dans un premier temps, nous avons soupçonné Amane d'avoir des hallucinations, nous avons donc décidé d'exploiter les capacités de ce diamant. Ce qui constituera notre projet de fin d'année par la même occasion._

 _Amane rigola légèrement tout en secouant la tête._

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que ça intéressera quelqu'un ... C'est une perte de temps._

 _Saeko ne prit pas la peine de répondre et poursuivit._

 _\- Hormis la présence de cette fluorescence, nous avons déterminé que la composition mère de ce diamant était beaucoup plus complexe que celles que nous avons eu la chance d'étudier. Je laisse pour cela ma consœur vous expliquer. Suzume ?_

 _\- Ne m'obliges pas à parler devant ..._

 _\- S'il te plaît ...Tu es la plus calée dans ce domaine._

 _Suzume passa deux doigts sur l'arrête de son nez puis s'avança vers l'objectif. Elle montra l'élément de ses recherches._

 _\- Ce fragment possède un fort taux de titanium ce qui le rend indestructible. Pour autant ... Il y a quelques jours, il était aussi friable que du talc. J'ai d'abord cru à une erreur d'analyse mais ... Il semblerait que le diamant réagit à la pression mécanique que nous pouvons lui administrer. En d'autre terme, réagir en s'adaptant à une situation extrême. Ceci pourrait provenir de l'élément majoritaire présent dans celui-ci dont je n'ai pas encore identifié le contenu. Voilà satisfaite Saeko?_

 _\- Amplement. Bien que tu aurais pu rentrer un peu plus dans les détails, il y avait de la place pour._

 _\- Vous devriez éteindre votre jouet, il y a quelque chose de ... Nous devons sortir maintenant._

La vidéo se coupa nette laissant place à des grésillements et une absence d'images. Suite au silence de la situation, Yohko murmura dans un souffle _._

\- Il y a ... Une autre partie. Je ...

Yukino déglutit difficilement mais acquiesça. Yohko s'exécuta. Une femme était assise sur une chaise en face de l'objectif. Légèrement pâle et dénutrie, elle parla d'une voix usée.

 _\- Mon nom est Saeko Kruger. Je suis actuellement âgée de 21 ans. J'ai estimé aujourd'hui qu'il me restait quelques jours avant de mourir. Structurellement parlant, ma matrice a été affectée par un poison, il y a de ça cinq ans et huit mois. J'avais le souhait avec deux autres femmes, Suzume Viola et Amane del Artaï, de percer les mystères du diamant noir. Celui-ci s'avéra être plus dangereux que nous aurions pu l'imaginer. En essayant de le fragmenter, nous avons déclencher une explosion. Nous avons alors été exposées à ce que j'ai qualifié d'un taux exponentiel d'oxyde de plutonium, élément constitutif du diamant. Ces oxydes se sont infiltrés par les pores de notre corps et ont peu à peu rongé notre matrice cellulaire. J'ai alors su que j'allais mourir. Nous l'avons toutes su. Chacune d'entre nous a alors décidé de profiter de ses derniers instants de la vie. J'ai poursuivi mes recherches en toute clandestinité jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Mon sujet d'étude est alors passé du diamant à ma fille, Natsuki Kruger. Etant enceinte lors de l'exposition, je voulais trouver un remède pour mon enfant. Il s'est avéré que Natsuki ait développé une résistance et je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Mon corps a dû servir de barrière protectrice car ma fille est un sujet sain. J'ai alors essayé de trouver un antidote à ce poison en utilisant le sang de ma fille. Après plusieurs années, je suis toujours dans l'impasse. Pour autant, ma consoeur Suzume Viola a trouvé une structure permettant de stabiliser les diamants des Otomes, eux-aussi constitués de plutonium mais en plus faible quantité. Il s'est avéré que le sang de ma fille est un élément permettant de rendre les diamants artificielles stables et sans danger pour leur porteur. En toute ironie, j'ai aidé les Otomes, ennemies d'Artaï, à ne pas mourir avant leur heure. Et ainsi mettre un terme au Règne oppressif de Nagi del Artaï. Fin de l'enregistrement ..._

 _Saeko fixa un instant la caméra puis reprit après une légère hésitation._

 _Suzume ... Bien que ton dernier passage date de plusieurs mois, j'ai une faveur à te demander. Je sais que ton diamant te permettra de vivre plus longtemps que moi, alors je t'en supplie, protèges ma fille. Par Kami ... Amane est devenue quelqu'un qui me fait peur. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Elle a emmené Natsuki ainsi que le diamant et ... Mes recherches ont été brûlées hormis mon cahier de bord que je te cède. Je ... J'ai peur qu'Amane essaie des expériences sur Natsuki. Je ne sais pas où est ma fille Suzume. Et je n'ai plus le temps de la chercher. Je ne te demande pas de continuer seulement mes recherches mais aussi de retrouver ma fille. A l'heure où tu visionneras ceci ... Je ne serais plus là alors mon dernier conseil est de trouver un moyen pour détruire ce maudit diamant car il n'apportera que des malheurs autour de lui. J'ai foi que tu y arriveras mon amie._

Yohko éteignit son ordinateur et fixa un instant les différentes personnes devant elle. Si Yukino semblait ne pas être chamboulée par ces propos, ce n'était pas le cas des trois autres personnes de la pièce. Alors que Maria semblait avoir compris quelque chose, Shizuru restait le regard sur l'écran de projection. Natsuki avait le regard vague et semblait en proie à un dialogue interne. Elle finit par ce relever sans un mot et quitta la pièce. Yukino décida alors de rompre le silence pesant.

\- Etiez-vous au courant Miss Maria?

Celle-ci répondit par la négation. Elle saisit ce qui se présenta comme un cahier de bord et le feuilleta.

\- Suzume n'était pas très bavarde concernant l'avant-Garderobe. Je savais qu'elle était un génie scientifique mais je n'avais même pas connaissance de ses travaux. Elle devait utiliser le laboratoire lorsque personne ne pouvait y être.

Yukino fixa alors Shizuru qui répondit d'un ton plat.

\- Voilà ce dont parlait Amane.

\- Plaît-il?

Shizuru se remémora les paroles de la duchesse.

\- Elle m'a signalé que Mère avait fait le choix de mourir. La duchesse est convaincue que Natsuki est l'antidote. Mère a peut-être trouvé comment palier au effet du poison, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi la duchesse souhaite à ce point récupérer Natsuki.

Haruka ouvrit la porte avec fracas tout en respirant difficilement. Yukino remarqua que son Otome était en sale état.

\- Haruka ? Que s'est-il passé?

\- Kruger ... Elle a quitté l'Académie et je n'ai pas su l'arrêter.

Yukino passa une main sur son front tout en appuyant sur un interphone.

\- Il ne manquait plus que cela ...

 _A suivre_


	11. Chapitre 11

Valkyrie

Amane manquait d'air. Elle n'avait pas compris comment. Elle était allongée dans son lit et sentit une prise ferme sur son cou. Elle fit alors face à son agresseur.

\- Où est-il?

Sentant la prise se faire plus ferme, Amane frissonna légèrement. Pour autant, elle arriva à articuler difficilement.

\- Je préfère mourir que de te le dire.

Natsuki saisit brusquement Amane et la bloqua contre le mur.

\- Je vais te donner ce que tu cherches Amane.

Avant même de comprendre, elle sentit une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Elle hurla de douleur alors que Natsuki reprit avec un ton plus dur.

\- Voici ce que peut faire le diamant Amane. Tu souhaites mourir? Alors laisses-moi t'aider.

Natsuki arracha un autre cri de douleur à Amane. Celle-ci rigola légèrement ce qui dérouta Natsuki.

\- Il est trop tard de toute manière ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Natsuki relâcha Amane qui se tortilla de douleurs. Pour autant, celle-ci reprit.

\- Tout n'a toujours dépendu que de toi.

Natsuki bouillait littéralement de rage. Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau perdre le contrôle, l'ouverture de la porte la fit se retourner. Amane soupira de soulagement face à cela avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsque Amane reprit connaissance, elle était solidement attachée à une chaise. Essayant en vain de se libérer, elle lâcha avec colère.

* * *

\- Croyez-vous qu'Artaï restera sans bouger ? Détachez-moi!

Devant elle, Yukino était assise et prit un papier sur son bureau.

\- Le présent document nous autorise à vous garder en captivité. Votre mère semble déçue de votre comportement. Quand à votre père ... Il vous a renié depuis la mort de votre frère. Pour ce qui est du conseil d'Artaï, il a décidé de ne pas s'impliquer dans cette action jugeant que ni la sécurité ni les différents traités nous reliant avec vous ne soient remis en cause. En d'autre terme, nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons de vous.

Amane souffla et s'avoua en apparence vaincue. Elle scanna la pièce et nota la présence de Natsuki. Maria s'avança vers elle et défit ses liens. Natsuki reprit avec un ton ferme.

\- Où est mon diamant?

\- Il n'a jamais été ta propriété.

Natsuki attrapa fermement la duchesse par sa tunique. Celle-ci fixa son bourreau.

\- Me tuer ne résoudra rien. Ma valkyrie attend mes ordres. Si elle n'a pas de contre-ordre, elle activera son diamant.

Natsuki gela sur place.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas osé ...

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre contrairement à toi. Même si mon plan est un échec, je gagne quand même.

Yukino prit alors la parole face à cette révélation.

\- Quel plan?

Amane se dégagea de l'emprise de Natsuki et fixa l'ensemble des Otomes.

\- Il est tellement facile de vous berner vous les Otomes. D'utiliser votre peur pour mes intérêts.

Voyant l'interrogation sur le visage des différentes personnes, Amane reprit avec un certain cynisme.

\- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez Gakuencho pour être tombée aussi facilement dans le panneau. Et surtout d'avoir incité les autres dirigeants à croire à toutes ses inepties.

Yukino ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Vous avez ... Toutes les informations qui nous a été fourni par Artaï étaient fausses?

Amane rigola légèrement.

\- Concernant les vols oui ... Pour le reste, je n'ai fait que récupérer ce qui nous appartenait de droit. Ou me débarrasser de personnes remplaçables ou gênantes. Je pensais que vous allez réagir avant mais ... Il m'a fallu frapper toujours plus forts pour attirer enfin votre attention. Mais quelle réussite.

Amane se rapprocha de Natsuki et murmura.

\- Et quelle fut ma joie de voir à quel point Suzume était inconsciente pour te garder en vie. Les choses ont un peu dérivées par la suite mais ...

Amane s'approcha de Nao qui se raidit légèrement.

\- Je pensais que tu dirais ce que tu as vu ... Au lieu de cela, tu as préféré te taire. Mais je ne te remercierais jamais assez de t'être mêlée de ce qui ne te regardait pas. Quant à vous ... Je ne pensais pas que vous décoderez aussi vite l'enregistrement Docteur.

Helene fronça légèrement les sourcils face à cela.

\- Alors tout ceci n'était qu'un plan pour ...

\- Connaître la localisation de mon diamant.

Natsuki avala difficilement après sa douloureuse parole. Shizuru s'avança vers la duchesse et la gifla sous le regard surpris de Yukino. Un filet de sang apparu sur la lèvre inférieure d'Amane. Celle-ci fixa son bourreau avec un léger sourire.

\- Oh je vous oubliais chère Archemeister ... Vous voulez connaître la vérité derrière la Valkyrie? Alors peut-être devriez-vous poser les bonnes questions.

Shizuru serra légèrement les poings mais se fit arrêter par une main sur son épaule. Miss Maria renforça sa prise tout en prenant la parole.

\- Ma retenue me demande de vous laisser une chance de vous expliquer.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui a tout commencé mais votre tendre Suzume.

\- Mais de quoi ...

Amane se rassie sous le regard dérouté de Shizuru. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme? Elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- Mère était quelqu'un de bon et respectée de tous. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ce dont vous l'accusez.

Amane émit un léger rire puis se reconcentra sur Shizuru. Elle laissa alors parler sa colère.

\- Votre mère n'était pas cette femme idéalisée que vous mettez sur un piédestal. Demandez à Natsuki ...

Miss Maria s'interposa.

\- Suzume a offert une vie à Natsuki.

\- Natsuki n'était qu'un pion pour elle. Tout comme Saeko. Suzume ne cherchait qu'une seule chose. Le pouvoir. Et vous aussi Maria vous n'étiez que sa chose à tout faire. Pour obtenir quoi au juste ? Du plaisir charnel? Suzume n'en valait pas la peine croyez-moi ...

Miss Maria gifla à son tour Amane qui perdit l'équilibre face à ce geste.

\- Comment osez-vous!

\- Miss Maria ...

Celle-ci se décala suite à la réprimande de Yukino. La directrice alla relever Amane qui reprit avec un léger amusement.

\- Aurais-je touché une corde sensible?

\- J'en ai assez!

Natsuki posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Amane et envoya une décharge électrique. Elle reprit avec un soupçon de colère.

\- Où est ta Valkyrie?

Amane secoua légèrement la tête et fixa Natsuki avec un regard sombre.

\- Faisons un marché. Donnons aux personnes présentes les raisons de tes actions et en contrepartie, je donnerais l'ordre à ma Valkyrie de ne pas actionner son diamant. Le temps joue contre toi ...

\- Mais de quoi parle-t-elle Natsuki?

Natsuki regarda Shizuru mais se fit arrêter par un léger rire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi au final. Vous condamnez la seule personne responsable de votre existence. Vous êtes bien comme votre mère.

\- Et en quoi suis-je comme ma mère?

Amane fronça les sourcils.

\- Se pourrait-il que ... Natsuki ne vous a donc rien dit?

\- La ferme!

Voyant l'air apeuré sur le visage de Natsuki, Nao se plaça à côté de Yukino et hocha la tête. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, Yukino décida quand-même d'intervenir.

\- Kruger-sensei ... Laissez-là finir.

Natsuki serra les poings mais relâcha Amane qui poursuivit.

\- La belle aubaine ... Savez-vous qui est à l'origine de ce projet stupide d'utiliser le potentiel du diamant noir pour créer une Otome ultime?

Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'intention, Amane reprit avec un léger amusement.

\- Votre mère ma chère. C'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout cela. Saeko n'était pas la seule à entretenir des rapports "secrets" avec votre mère. Je lui ai offert tout ce qu'elle voulait pour cela. Seulement votre mère est revenue sur sa parole. En d'autre terme, elle m'a trahi. Pour autant, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce genre d'actes auraient pu amener de gros problèmes à votre mère si cela avaient été exposés au grand jour. J'ai alors fait pression sur votre mère pour poursuive son projet. Et c'est là que vous entrez en jeu chère enfant.

\- Ne fais pas ça ...

Shizuru ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir la duchesse et surtout le plaidoyer de Natsuki. Amane ne prit pas la peine de s'intéresser à Natsuki et reprit.

\- Votre mère m'a démontré que seule une Otome pouvait porter ce diamant. Mais qu'il apporterait la mort de son porteur. Pour autant, votre mère pensait que l'alliance de deux diamants pourraient générer de la matière. En d'autres termes que le porteur pourrait regénérer son propre matériel génétique jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi Kruger-sensei est encore en vie.

Amane hocha la tête au commentaire de Yohko. Elle reprit tout en désignant Shizuru du menton.

\- Votre mère devait coupler l'ADN de cette Otome avec le mien de sorte à me sauver mais ...

\- Mais?

\- Votre mère a refusé de jouer le jeu lorsqu'elle a comprit que seule une personne pouvait le porter.

Shizuru prit alors la parole tout en fixant Natsuki semblant s'être décomposée sur place.

\- Natsuki?

\- Je resterais à tes côtés si tu cesses maintenant Amane. Mais ne fais pas ça!

Amane secoua son doigt de gauche à droite avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu as eu ta chance mon amour ... Je disais donc ... Pour pouvoir savoir si les effets du diamant étaient tels prédis par Suzume, j'ai alors demandé une seule chose pour me terrer dans le silence. Il me fallait un sujet contaminé mais sain grâce à sa gemme. Un sujet dont la disparition n'aurait pas amené à des suspicions au vue de ses antécédents. Un sujet qui serait mort depuis bien longtemps si elle n'avait pas été une Otome. Et surtout la fille d'une Otome. En d'autres termes vous Shizuru Viola.

\- Ne l'écoutes pas Shizuru, elle ment.

Amane secoua la tête tout en fixant Shizuru.

\- Votre mère a failli vous perdre lorsque vous aviez quelques années. C'est pourquoi elle vous a obtenu une gemme dès l'âge de sept ans. Pour vous stabiliser. Voilà pourquoi elle voulait toujours plus de vous. Plus d'acharnement, plus de réussite. Pas pour les motivations que vous pensez mais uniquement pour vous maintenir en vie. Lorsque vous avez rejoint Garderobe, votre mère a su que vous resterez en vie. Parce que vous serez porteuse de sa Gemme. Parce l'antidote était en elle. Le sang de Natsuki coule dans votre Gemme, voilà pourquoi votre Mère a survécu ...Voilà pourquoi elle est morte quelques années après la passation de sa Gemme à votre égard. Etes-vous satisfaite de connaître la vérité ? Etes-vous satisfaite de savoir que vous avez tué votre propre mère et condamné en prime Natsuki ?

Shizuru gela sur place face à la dernière question. Amane reprit avec une légère amertume dans la voix.

\- Natsuki s'est sacrifiée pour vous permettre de vivre. Elle connaissait les répercussions de son acte. Alors que j'étais prête à la laisser vivre, elle a préféré vous choisir vous. A voir votre remerciement à son égard, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Alors oui vous êtes comme votre mère. Vous utilisez les gens à votre guise et les jetez une fois qu'ils ne vous sont plus d'aucune utilité.

\- Je crois que nous en avons assez entendu. Bien que je ne crois pas personnellement à tout ceci, je crois cependant à votre folie.

\- Il vous suffit de demander à la concernée Gakuencho.

\- Dis-moi que c'est faux Natsuki ...

Natsuki baissa instinctivement la tête face au regard de Shizuru. Pour autant, elle reprit avec une voix brisée.

\- Je te l'ai dis ... Je n'avais pas le choix.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Suzume?_

 _Natsuki entra rapidement dans le bureau de la Gakuencho et referma la porte. Celle-ci s'effondra à terre tout en pleurant. Natsuki se précipita pour la relever._

 _\- Suzume ..._

 _\- Elle le sait._

 _\- Mais de quoi parles-tu?_

 _\- Amane veut se servir de Shizuru comme porteur du diamant noir._

 _Natsuki se figea légèrement mais releva son aînée._

 _\- Calmes-toi. Il y a forcément une solution._

 _Suzume explosa d'impuissance._

 _\- J'ai condamné ma fille, il n'y a pas de solution. Il faut que tu la protège ... Emmènes-là loin d'ici Natsuki._

 _\- Sais-tu que tu mourras si les autorités apprennent tes travaux sous la direction d'Artaï?_

 _\- Je ne laisserais pas ma fille devenir un monstre suite à la folie d'Amane._

 _Natsuki fixa un instant l'extérieur puis murmura._

 _\- Je vais arranger ça ... Amane m'écoutera._

 _\- Non Natsuki._

 _Natsuki secoua la tête tout en prenant délicatement la main de Suzume._

 _\- Ai confiance ... Shizuru vivra, je t'en fais la promesse._

 _Fin du flash-back_

\- J'ai tenu ma promesse. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Suzume ne savait pas ce que j'allais faire contrairement à ce qu'elle pense.

Shizuru essaya temps bien que mal d'ingérer les informations mais Natsuki avait une autre idée en tête.

\- Maintenant que tu t'es amusée ...

La duchesse gémit légèrement.

\- Ah non Natsuki tu oublies le plus important. Le plus distrayant ... Permettez-moi de le relater.

 _Flash-back._

 _\- Tu te décides enfin à me revenir?_

 _\- Que comptes-tu faire exactement Amane?_

 _Amane s'avança vers Natsuki avec un léger sourire._

 _\- Je veux juste vivre Natsuki._

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin de la fille de Suzume pour ça. Tu m'as moi._

 _Amane se décala tout en reprenant sérieusement._

 _\- Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi pour que tu la protèges à ce point?_

 _\- Elle m'a donné une vie contrairement à toi._

 _\- Je parlais de Shizuru Viola._

 _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _\- Je sais que tu couches avec ton étudiante depuis plusieurs mois ... Alors est-ce de l'amour ou juste du sexe?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme toi ... Shizuru est quelqu'un de bien. Je l'aime bien plus que ce que tu ne pourrais imaginer._

 _\- Cela serait désastreux si cela venait à se savoir. La future Améthyste qui a réussi en couchant avec son enseignante ... Que dirait Suzume si elle l'apprenait ... Je la vois déjà défaillir de honte ... Un tel spectacle._

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que ça t'amènerait de lui faire du mal?_

 _\- Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite pour m'avoir trahi. Elle se croyais invincible avec sa stupide gemme mais ... Je lui prendrais ce qui lui est le plus cher ..._

 _Natsuki souffla légèrement et murmura._

 _\- Si tu veux réellement son malheur alors ... Je sais ce que je dois faire ..._

 _Fin du flash-back_

\- Je pensais qu'elle vous amènerait à moi mais au lieu de cela, elle a volé le diamant et se l'ai octroyé ... Ne laissant avec un malheureux fragment ... Un beau gâchis si vous voulez mon avis.

Natsuki détourna le regard lorsqu'elle sentit une main tremblante sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas la regarder en face sans s'écrouler. Au lieu de cela, elle se décala légèrement.

\- Je vais tuer ta Valkyrie et ensuite ... Je me chargerais de toi.

\- Alors tu devrais te dépêcher de la trouver.

* * *

Dans le sous-sol de Garderobe, une cellule s'ouvrit puis se referma. Natsuki regarda un instant l'origine du bruit puis se focalisa de nouveau sur le mur sombre en face d'elle.

\- Sergeï Wang.

Natsuki fronça les sourcils puis fixa la personne responsable de ses propos. Nao. Celle-ci reprit calmement.

\- Il m'a parlé d'une Otome. Une grande Otome selon lui. Une femme qui n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à devenir un monstre pour protéger la personne qu'elle aimait. Une femme revenant sur ces principes pour respecter sa promesse. Pour rester loyale malgré qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle déteste. Sergeï m'a parlé de toi sans que je ne le sache. Nina est convaincue que tu l'a tué mais ...

\- Le Duc l'a tué.

\- Je sais. Comme je sais que c'est Amane qui a tué Nagi. Ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi.

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur la réplique de son homologue puis se cala plus profondément dans sa banquette.

\- Amane a toujours voulu le pouvoir ... Sa seule chance était la disparition du Duc. Elle n'a fait que saisir sa chance. Comment le sais-tu?

Nao sortit de sa poche une lime à ongles et reprit.

\- Parce que j'étais moi-aussi une domestique de Nagi avant d'atterrir ici. Et ce n'est pas toi que j'ai vu sortir de sa chambre mais Amane. Mais qu'est-ce-que la parole d'une enfant? Ma nourrice m'a envoyé ici après cela. Sans doute pour me mettre à l'abri.

Nao se releva et ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

\- Il sera encore temps de te venger d'Amane si nous survivons à cette Valkyrie. J'espère que nous pouvons compter sur toi.

Natsuki se releva et hocha la tête.

\- Amane ne nous aidera pas alors nous devons nous dépêcher.

* * *

\- Il est encore temps de revenir sur votre folie Duchesse.

La duchesse fixa un instant son homologue puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais mourir de tout manière alors ...

\- Avez-vous pensé aux répercussions de votre acte? Vous allez condamner une jeune femme en plus d'innocents. Qui plus est ... Il n'y a aucune certitude que votre diamant soit assez stable pour mettre fin à Garderobe. Vous allez perdre.

\- Je sais déjà tout cela.

\- Alors pourquoi?

Amane secoua la tête et reprit.

\- Mon diamant deviendra tôt ou tard instable et finira par se fragmenter. En centaine de milliard de particules ... Toutes aussi nocives les unes que les autres une fois véhiculées dans l'air. A savoir si les personnes préfèrent mourir de suite ou d'agonie. J'aurais eu le choix ... J'aurais préféré de suite. Et je pense qu'il en ait de même pour Saeko, Suzume ou même Natsuki.

Amane fixa un instant Yukino puis regarda au loin.

\- Le soleil est à son apogée alors ... Nous serons fixées d'ici trois jours.

Yukino s'avoua vaincue face à la réponse. Elle murmura à l'égard d'Haruka.

\- Mettez-là dans une cellule ... Sous surveillance permanente.

* * *

Natsuki resta figée lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ses quartiers. Elle détailla la personne devant elle puis contourna sa position.

\- Natsuki ...

Celle-ci secoua la tête et grimaça légèrement.

\- J'ai ... Je suis fatiguée. Je ne pensais pas un jour dire cela mais ... Je suis fatiguée de vivre. Et ... Je n'arriverais pas à vaincre une autre Valkyrie. Je suis trop fatiguée pour ça. Et je suis mortellement fatiguée pour un combat avec toi ... Physique ou verbale alors s'il te plaît Shizuru ... Ne me demandes rien.

Shizuru fixa Natsuki se faufiler dans ses draps et lui tourner le dos. Malgré le souhait de celle-ci, elle parla d'une voix brisée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Natsuki ... Je ...

\- Non.

\- Non?

Natsuki se retourna et fixa son homologue.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'aurais dû mourir et surtout pourquoi il fallait que tu restes dans l'ignorance. J'ai fait un choix personnel sans te consulter. Alors ... Tu n'as pas à être désolée pour moi parce que je suis ... C'est ma décision. Alors tout ce que nous avons à faire est de trouver cette Valkyrie et tenter de la détruire et ensuite je pourrais mourir en paix. Maintenant bonne nuit.

Shizuru se dirigea en pilote automatique vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit puis secoua la tête en la refermant à clé. Elle laissa sa robe tomber le long de son corps et se faufila dans les draps. Natsuki sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit un corps nu contre le sien.

\- Shizuru ...

\- Regardes-moi.

Natsuki essaya de rester dure en se retournant. Elle sentit une main froide caresser son visage. Bientôt une paire de lèvre quémanda un léger contact. Natsuki sentit Shizuru trembler. Elle caressa doucement le visage de son ancienne élève et sentit une humidité sur celui-ci. Shizuru pleurait silencieusement, les yeux clos. Natsuki articula difficilement.

\- Je suis désolée Shizuru pour toute la souffrance que je t'ai causé ... C'était la seule solution pour que tu me haïsses.

Pour simple réponse, elle sentit Shizuru se coller à elle et rougit légèrement à l'entente d'un murmure.

\- Une dernière fois Natsuki.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de ...

\- S'il te plaît.

* * *

La première chose dont était consciente Natsuki à son réveil était une sensation. Une sensation de chaleur. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit une forme endormie à ses côtés. Shizuru. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées lorsque sa main dériva sur la ligne médiane entre les seins de sa compagne.

 _Flash-back._

 _\- Nous pouvons attendre si ..._

 _\- Je vais bien Natsuki._

 _Natsuki était au-dessus de son amante et murmura doucement._

 _\- Tu trembles ..._

 _\- Toi-aussi._

 _Natsuki passa sa main le long de ma ligne médiane entre les seins de Shizuru._

 _\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est?_

 _Shizuru fixa la zone montrée par Natsuki et murmura._

 _\- J'ai eu des problèmes de santé plus jeune ..._

 _\- On t'a ouvert sur toute cette partie ?_

 _Shizuru masqua la zone avec son avant-bras._

 _\- Je sais que c'est laid alors ne regardes pas ..._

 _Natsuki marqua un temps d'arrêt face à la réplique et dégagea le bras à Shizuru. Elle embrassa toute la cicatrice et murmura._

 _\- C'est important pour moi de savoir tout sur toi Shizuru. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Et tu es la femme la plus belle dans ce monde._

 _Shizuru se hissa sur ses coudes et embrassa Natsuki sur les lèvres._

 _\- Voilà pourquoi je t'aime Natsuki ... Pour ce que tu es._

 _Natsuki sourit légèrement et sentit une main derrière sa nuque l'amenant à se coller contre le corps en dessous d'elle._

 _Fin du flash-back._

\- Natsuki?

Natsuki sortit de ses pensées et sentit une prise ferme sur sa main. Shizuru caressa doucement la paume de celle-ci.

\- Toutes mes anciennes blessures ont été soignées grâce aux nanomachines.

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête. Un silence pesant écrasa la pièce. Natsuki se décida à le rompre en se relevant. Shizuru fixa Natsuki se rhabiller et finit par lâcher.

\- Il nous reste peut-être deux jours à vivre alors ...

\- Il sera encore temps de penser à ça lorsque la dernière seconde sera amorcée. D'ici là ... Cherchons cette Valkyrie.

\- Laisses-moi être avec toi.

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son mouvement puis fixa Shizuru.

\- Je vais mourir Shizuru ... Alors ne fais pas ça.

\- Faire quoi?

\- Espérer une fin heureuse entre toi et moi.

Shizuru allait répliquer mais se fit taire par un baiser. Elle sentit quelques larmes sur son visage mais fut étonnée que celles-ci proviennent de Natsuki. Celle-ci murmura tout en se décalant.

\- Si tu veux faire une chose pour moi ... Pour me prouver que j'ai raison de t'aimer alors ... Vis la vie que tu souhaites ... Pour moi.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce laissant Shizuru légèrement sous le choc.

* * *

\- Plus d'un jour que je ne cesse de regarder mais ... Il n'y a rien. L'échéance est proche ...

Natsuki sentit une main sur son épaule. Yohko reprit avec une légère difficulté.

\- Je ... J'aurais aimé pouvoir rencontrer votre mère ...

Ne sachant pas quoi dire Natsuki décida de changer de sujet.

\- N'y a t-il pas un autre moyen pour le localiser?

Yohko pointa à son tour l'ordinateur.

\- L'activation du diamant provoquera un signal clair comme nous avons pu le voir lorsque vous avez vous-même activer votre diamant dans cette zone.

Natsuki tilta sur la remarque de la scientifique.

\- Je ne suis jamais partie dans cette zone.

Après un bref silence, Natsuki se leva rapidement.

\- Prévenez les autres.

\- Kruger att...

Yohko souffla légèrement tout en saisissant son téléphone.

\- Gakuencho ... Nous l'avons localisé. Elle est au niveau dans la Vallée noire mais je n'en sais pas plus ... Kruger-sensei est déjà partie Gakuencho.

* * *

Haruka fixa les écrans de contrôles avec inquiétude.

\- Nos différents ammonites sont tous tournées vers cette zone. Il n'y a rien!

\- Satellites Haruka ... Où est Kruger-sensei? Nous avons cherché dans les zones couvertes mais ... Qu'en est-il de votre côté Mai-san?

Une voix légèrement parasitée répondit par le biais d'une radio.

\- Je survole l'ensemble de la Vallée Noire mais il n'y a ni présence de Kruger-sensei ni d'un autre être humain.

Yukino fixa machinalement l'horloge et murmura.

\- Si la Duchesse nous dit vrai alors ... Il nous reste moins d'une demi-journée avant d'en avoir le coeur net.

En retrait, Shizuru fixa les différentes zones. Son silence n'était pas du à un manque de considération. Bien au contraire. Elle aurait aimé que Natsuki lui dise au moins au revoir dans le cas où elles ne se reverraient plus. A la place, depuis leur dernière nuit ensemble, c'est à dire deux jours, Natsuki l'avait simplement ignoré ... Mise volontairement à l'écart. Elle avait elle-même compris que le plus urgent était de trouver la position exacte de la Valkyrie. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins une humaine. Voulant avant tout de légers contacts avec ce qui était et resterait son seul amour. Shizuru ferma un instant les yeux et s'adressa aux autres membres de la pièce semblant dans une discussion sans fin.

\- Le signal sur la gemme de Natsuki est actif n'est-ce pas?

Yohko secoua la tête mais se fit devancer par Shizuru.

\- Je parlais de son autre gemme. Il y a forcément un moyen de la localiser même si elle n'est pas de la dernière génération.

Yohko s'avança vers son ordinateur et se parla à elle-même tout en pianotant à une vitesse folle.

\- Il y a des systèmes d'activations manuelles mais ... Shinso-sama pourra peut-être l'activer contre le grès de son porteur. Je ... Il me faut un peu de temps pour ...

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans la Vallée Noire, Natsuki chercha du regard une preuve. Un indice. Elle s'accroupit et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ses traces ne datent pas de bien longtemps. Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est ...

Elle se releva à l'entente d'un léger bruit derrière elle. Elle resta un instant septique par ce qu'elle vit. Devant elle, cinq jeunes femmes. Celle qui se présenta comme le leader prit la parole. Tout en transformant l'une de ses mains en épée, elle s'avança vers Natsuki.

\- Voilà la dernière chose que vous verrait.

Natsuki esquiva de justesse l'arme et secoua la tête.

\- Une Valkyrie ... Une robot oui ! Voilà pourquoi, il n'y avait aucun signal humain.

\- Quelle offense à ma personne.

Natsuki se téléporta à plusieurs mètres et reprit avec un soupçon de colère.

\- Amane vous a donc créé. Elle est complètement folle.

Une des cinq autres femmes prit alors la parole.

\- Faux ... La duchesse a créé Freyja mais nous sommes humaines.

\- Alors servez-vous de votre tête au lieu de ...

\- C'est ce que nous faisons justement.

Natsuki resta un instant silencieuse face à ce murmure. Elle fixa une jeune femme qui s'avança tranquillement.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Nous sommes en vie grâce à la bonté d'Amane. Elle nous a permis de renaître plus forte. Nous ses Valkyries. Je suis Brynhildr et voici, Thrúd, Kàra et Gunnr. Nous somme ici pour protéger Freyja des impures telles que toi alors ... Prépares-toi à mourir.

Brynhildr saisit un sabre et le lança à Natsuki.

\- Si tu souhaites obtenir la grâce de notre Duchesse alors montres-nous que tu es digne de la servir.

Natsuki esquiva difficilement le coup mais murmura doucement.

\- C'est la parade de Shizuru.

La jeune femme sourit légèrement.

\- Amane nous a fait apprendre des meilleurs.

Natsuki esquiva difficilement les différents coups et décida de se téléporter. Croyant avoir dévié le coup, elle sentit une douleur sur son côté droit. Elle sentit une prise ferme sous son cou.

\- Trop lent ...

* * *

\- Il est trop tard ...

Amane fit face à quatre paires d'yeux tout en se défaisant de la prise d'Haruka.

\- Natsuki ne pourra pas survivre et encore moins désamorcer Freyja alors je vous remercie de me laisser voir ce spectacle en votre compagnie.

\- Désarmorcer?

Amane sourit légèrement tout en pointant du doigt l'ordinateur.

\- Puis-je?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Yohko fixa Yukino qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Positionnez l'un de vos satellites sur une latitude 39,28° nord et une longitude de 76,60° ouest.

Yohko s'exécuta et blanchit légèrement lorsqu'une image lui parvint.

\- Kru... Kruger-sensei et ...

Shizuru pâlit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki à terre, un sabre appuyé sur son cou.

\- Mes Valkyries sont beaucoup plus fortes que la version de base. Brynhildr est la plus prometteuse.

Yukino saisit un micro et perdit légèrement son calme.

\- Mai ... Nous avons localisé Natsuki.

\- Je sais je la vois.

Au même moment, Yukino distingua une boule de feu sur l'écran touchant de plein fouet Brynhildr.

Natsuki saisit le sabre et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Brynhildr. Celle-ci fixa un instant Natsuki qui blanchit légèrement.

\- Vous êtes donc vraiment des humaines.

Brunhildr articula difficilement tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Il semblerait que je n'étais pas assez forte.

Thrúd, Kàra et Gunnr se fixèrent un instant puis hochèrent la tête. Gunnr sourit légèrement et scanna le ciel.

\- Viens donc te battre au lieu de jouer à cache-cache.

* * *

Natsuki se releva et fixa la dernière personne encore inactive. Freyja murmura quelque chose inaudible à l'oreille de Natsuki. Pour autant, un léger clic retentit. Un écran digital apparu avec un compte à rebours sur le buste de Freyja.

\- Je ne suis pas un simple robot mais un androïde. Alors viens te battre. Le temps t'est compté.

\- C'est vraiment ... Mauvais.

* * *

\- J'aurais peut-être dû vous dire que ma Valkyrie n'est autre qu'une bombe atomique. La fusion thermonucléaire a toujours été l'une de mes passions.

\- Il faut prévenir Mai de partir et vite.

\- Cela ne servirait à rien ... Une fois le diamant activé, il réduira en cendre tout ce qu'il y a sur son passage dans un rayon approximatif de 200Km, si mes calculs sont bons.

Alors qu'Amane portait un léger sourire, les Otomes fixaient défaites l'écran de contrôle.

* * *

Mai souffla légèrement lorsqu'elle vit les trois corps des Valkyries inertes. Elle s'écrasa au sol et ferma les yeux.

\- Elles n'étaient que des enfants ...

* * *

\- Le problème avec les humains est votre faiblesse.

Natsuki saisit le sabre et se téléporta à hauteur de Freyja. Elle embrocha celui-ci dans le bras de l'androïde. Avant la possibilité de se réjouir, Natsuki se fit propulser à plusieurs mètres. Alors que sa tête heurta durement un rocher, elle arriva à traiter les quelques informations.

\- Brynhildr était faible avant de connaître ma créatrice. La leucémie l'aurait tué si par bonne grâce ma maîtresse ne lui aurait pas proscrit un antidote. Mais elle était toujours aussi faible d'esprit malgré la naissance d'une force physique. Quand à Thrúd, Kàra et Gunnr, elles mourront par manque de convictions. Voilà pourquoi Amane avait besoin de moi.

Natsuki sentit une prise ferme sur son cou la faisant manquer d'oxygène.

\- Un monde nouveau s'ouvrira aux survivants ... Apprenant de leur erreur ... Bannissant la faiblesse. Remerciant Amane de la vie qu'elle leur offrira. Mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir car tu es trop faible.

Natsuki essaya de se dégager mais en vain.

\- As-tu quelque chose à dire?

Natsuki fixa le compteur et hocha la tête.

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

* * *

\- Kruger a activé son diamant!

Shizuru gela sur place puis se précipita à son tour devant l'écran de contrôle. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Natsuki, elle fit face à ... Rien.

\- Où est-elle?

Yohko haussa les épaules mais entendit un bruit sourd à l'extérieur de l'Académie.

Instinctivement, Shizuru fixa l'extérieur et crut avoir une hallucination. Un trou béant était à la place de l'entrée du sanctuaire.

Elle matérialisa rapidement sa robe et resta pétrifiée lorsqu'elle vit une forme à travers la poussière. Devant elle, Natsuki toucha son oreille droite et fixa un instant sa main. Avant de s'écrouler, elle murmura une chose incongrue aux oreilles de Shizuru.

\- Ma faiblesse ...

Shizuru se précipita à son chevet et fixa l'intérieur de la main de Natsuki. Le diamant noir n'était plus qu'une multitude de fragments.

* * *

\- _De nombreuses interrogations se posent encore sur ce que vous voyez derrière moi. Les passagers de ce navire affirme avoir entendu un bruit sourd puis faire face à un mur d'eau de plusieurs mètres. Des militaires alors présents nous ont affirmé que ce type de chose arrivait lors d'essai sous-marin de bombe nucléaire. Bien qu'aucun essai n'est aujourd'hui été revendiqué, une enquête est ouverte pour connaître les réelles causes de cet événement isolé ..._

Yohko ferma son poste de radio et fixa une femme alitée.

\- Personne ne sera jamais que vous êtes à l'origine de cela Kruger-sensei ...

Elle fixa l'autre femme assoupie au chevet de celle-ci. Elle la secoua légèrement tout en secouant la tête face à la question silencieuse de celle-ci.

\- Bien que vous ne voulez pas l'entendre ... Nous devons la débrancher. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Sans son diamant, Kruger-sensei a perdu tout pouvoir de régénération. Ses blessures internes sont trop importantes et les nanomachines ne répondent plus. Alors ...

\- Non.

\- Mais Shizuru-san ...

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en passant sa main sur la joue froide de son amante.

\- Elle a activé son diamant pour nous sauver. Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas une autre utilisation mais elle l'a fait pour avoir la force de se téléporter rapidement jusqu'à l'océan. Pour que l'explosion n'affecte que peu de personne. Grâce à elle, seule une partie du désert d'Artaï a été touchée. Une partie où il n'y avait personne. Alors non. Je ne laisserais personne l'approcher hormis pour la soigner.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Shizuru se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne la perdrais pas encore une fois. Hors de question. Nous trouverons un moyen.

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard._

Yohko regarda défaite sa patiente. Une forme familière se présenta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Yohko secoua la tête à la question devenue routinière. Shizuru s'installa sur le siège et fixa un instant les machines.

\- Je n'en peux plus Yohko. Je dois faire quelque chose avant de devenir folle.

\- Shizuru ...

Celle-ci souffla légèrement et reprit avec une certaine lenteur.

\- J'ai rendu mon titre aujourd'hui. Ainsi que ma gemme.

Yohko resta un instant troublé par les propos de Shizuru. Celle-ci rigola légèrement.

\- A vrai dire cela fait plus de six mois que ma gemme est inactive. Je pensais que je mourrais mais il semblerait que les effets du diamant ce soient volatilisés durant toutes ses années. Je peux avoir enfin la vie que je souhaite.

Yohko posa une main sur l'épaule de Shizuru qui commença à pleurer. Celle-ci caressa doucement les cheveux de Natsuki.

\- La vie que je souhaite ... Tu es cruelle Natsuki pour me laisser seule.

Yohko soupira doucement puis murmura.

\- Son ADN est dans votre gemme ...

\- Je sais.

\- Votre gemme pourrait la sauver mais ... Veut-elle vraiment cela? Elle semble paisible Shizuru alors ...

\- Elle ne voudrait pas de nouveau être condamnée ... Esclave d'une gemme.

Shizuru se releva et embrassa doucement Natsuki sur les lèvres. Elle fixa un instant Yohko puis posa une boîte sur le bureau de celle-ci.

\- Promettez-moi de prendre soin de Natsuki pour moi. J'ai besoin de partir pour ...

\- Rassurez-vous Shizuru. Personne ne lui fera du mal.

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard._

\- Vous avez tout bonnement déserté Garderobe. Que direz votre mère si elle avait connaissance de vos actions?

Shizuru haussa simplement les épaules. Elle se releva de sa position et caressa la tête de l'un des enfants assis à ses côtés.

\- Je suis plus utile ici Miss Maria.

\- Nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas la raison.

Shizuru congédia les jeunes enfants puis fixa un point imaginaire dans le ciel.

\- Je n'ai pas pu revenir avant parce que ... Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne peux pas.

\- L'impuissance est une chose terrible n'est-ce-pas?

Shizuru hocha la tête face à ce commentaire. Miss Maria reprit tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger mais vous apporter une aide supplémentaire. Venez.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils mais gela sur place lorsqu'elle distingua une personne adossée sur un piquet. Miss Maria retient le bras de Shizuru et lui donna le soutien nécessaire.

\- Natsuki?

La dénommée sourit légèrement et s'avança vers Shizuru tout en lui tendant la main.

\- Vous devez être Shizuru. Maria m'a beaucoup parlé de vous durant notre trajet jusqu'ici.

Shizuru fixa un instant la main et se décida à la serrer non sans une certaine gêne. Voyant le malaise, Maria se mit à une distance de sécurité avec Shizuru.

\- Elle ne se souvient plus de rien. Que ce soit de la Valkyrie, de son combat ou même ... De vous.

\- Mais elle est en vie. Comment?

\- Yohko voulait vous faire un cadeau avant de rejoindre les Aswards.

\- Elle a utilisé ma gemme c'est ça?

Maria hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

\- Prenez soin d'elle Shizuru. Et revenez à Garderobe. Vous y aurez toujours votre place.

Shizuru fixa la retraite de Miss Maria puis se reconcentra sur Natsuki. Celle-ci s'approcha d'elle et murmura doucement.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Shizuru se figea face au toucher sur sa joue.

\- Mais ...

Natsuki secoua la tête.

\- Je voulais te voir et sortir de Garderobe sans avoir à écouter les multiples remerciements, insultes, remontrances ou autres des personnes. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toute cette histoire. Alors faisons de notre mieux pour ... Vivre.

Natsuki sentit une prise sur ses vêtements. Elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autours de son abdomen et un léger souffle contre sa nuque. Pour simple réponse, elle murmura doucement.

\- Tu as assez pleuré et souffert Shizuru.

Shizuru hocha machinalement la tête et se décala de l'étreinte.

\- Je vais te présenter mes enfants.

Natsuki gela sur place mais fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'entente d'un rire clair. Elle fixa la vingtaine d'enfants entourant Shizuru.

\- Ara Ara à quoi pensait Natsuki?

\- A rien. Tes taquineries stupides m'avaient manqué.

Shizuru sourit et se dirigea à l'intérieur de la bâtisse avec les enfants sur ses talons. Natsuki toucha machinalement son oreille droite et respira à plein poumon.

\- Suzume ... Tu n'as pas offert seulement une vie à ta fille mais aussi à tous ses enfants dont elle s'occupe et aussi à moi. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir penser à vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
